Welcome to the Fentons
by KattyTime
Summary: A continuation of Baby Sitting. Please read my notice at the top of the page. Will be continued in The Youngest Child.
1. First Trimester

I own nothing. This is a continuation of Baby Sitting requested by doggyjunky. This will be a work in progress that will go threw their life. I will start with Sam's pregnancy and the child's early years. I don't have a name picked. This will only go up to the end of first trimester. Give me reviews of names you want and genders. I want my reader to be part of the experience. Can someone please explain in a review how to add chapters? Thank you.

* * *

><p>Danny had never been grossed out by Sam. He had seen her everyday, even on her worse days, since they were kids. Not even once had he been grossed out. This morning however had been entirely different. Sam had been throwing up in the bathroom for about 20 minutes. Danny decided to get her some water and her comfiest set of pajamas. She was not going to work today.<p>

"Danny, I'm fine. I can't just call in sick every time I get morning sickness. I'm just going to have to keep a trash can near me at all times."

"Buuuuut, Saaaaam."

"That voice doesn't work on me. I'm fine. Pregnancy will not slow me down. Oh by the way, you're sleeping on the couch to night. I barley got any sleep thanks to your constant worrying."

"I have to worry. Sam, I love you and our child."

"I know Danny, but I've always been a strong independent woman. I'm going to work. You should get ready too. We have to tell everybody tonight."

"Can't we just send cards to everyone?"

"Did your sister just send cards to everyone when she was pregnant with T.J?"

"No, but Tucker did hide behind her until like two weeks later."

"That's because your first words when you woke up from fainting were 'I'm going to kill you Tucker.' It took twenty minutes for you to remember that they were married."

"They had only been married for three years!"

"We've only been married too. Thanks for the water, but go get ready.

**(I'm skipping to that night because work is boring.)**

"Danny, Your parents are here!"

"Thanks. Mom and Dad, sit down with everybody else in the living room."

The Fenton parents entered the living room. Sure enough everyone was either on the couch or the floor. T.j. lay asleep in is mother's arm as Tucker put his arm around Jazz. The Mansons sat on the couch. Danny entered with four fold-able chairs.

"Sorry, we are use to this much company at one time."

"Dude, you can fight ghost, but you can't find a comfy chair. That's messed up," explained Tucker.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just sit. We have something very important to announce." By this time Sam was standing next to Danny. She knew Danny was going to take as long as he could to announce this to avoid the wrath of Sam's father.

"Well. You see. Umm."

"Sam's pregnant, isn't she?" ask a not-so oblivious Jazz.

"Don't be silly Jazz. Danny and Samantha""Sam!" "have only been married for two years. They are much too young to have a baby."

"Actually Mom, I am pregnant. Dad please don't kill Danny"

Mr. and Mrs. Manson just simply walked out the door murmuring words that sounded like 'irresponsible' and 'too young.' Jazz and Mrs. Fenton were busy trying to hug Sam. She wasn't much into that. The boys were being boys talking about Danny having his own son. They didn't even know the gender of the baby. This was going to be a long nine months.


	2. Second Trimester

I own nothing. I still need names. There is a poll on my profile to pick the gender. I will relieve the gender in an ultrasound tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sam had decided to turn the upstairs guest room into a nursery. The only question left was how to get Danny to agree to her color choice.<p>

"Sam, we have to make up our minds on the color."

"I already have."

"We aren't going to paint the nursery black. Babies need color. That's why I wanted blue."

"How about a compromise?"

"What compromise?" asked Danny.

"I pick the color. Stop making that face. You can pick the theme."

Deal, but the color can't be black."

"The theme can't be Danny Phantom."

"Hey! I would make a great theme."

"Okay then get painting."

"One problem. We don't have paint."

"That's not true."

"Sam, did you just say black, so I would let you pick the color."

"Yes."

"Where is it?" ask Danny.

"Downstairs."

"You and your clever mind. Always tricking me. I'm not that clueless. If I didn't know better, I'd say..." His voice faded in to murmurs as he phased threw the floor.

"Sam, this is lavender," Danny said as his head phased threw the floor."

"I'm almost scared to ask how you know that."

"It is on the can."

"Oh. That makes sense. Don't forget to paint the borders. I'll be in our room. I love you so very much."

"Where did that come from? Are you okay?"

"Yes, it was just a mood swing."

"How often does that happen?"

"You don't want to know."

Danny turned to look at the wall with the window. "I think I can have this done in no time. What do you think?... Sam?...Sam!"

He tuned around to see that his wife had already left. "Just four more months to go."


	3. The Ultrasound

Same deal as all the other times. I own nothing and I need names. The voting poll is closed. It was a tie so I'm flipping a coin. Sorry, if you don't like the results. Names will only be accepted until 3 p.m. tomorrow. Est.

* * *

><p>Looking at oddly shaped blob usually doesn't give people joy unless that blob is an ultrasound.<p>

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton if you look here, you can see a head. Over here is the other."

"Two heads! We are having a two headed baby! I knew my ghost powers would affect the kids, but not like this!"

"Danny," Sam said.

"Where would we find clothes for them? Will they be accepted?"

"Danny!" Sam yelled.

"Of course they won't be accepted. How did this even happen?!"

"Mr. Fenton, this may make you feel better. There are also four arms and four legs," replied a slightly amused doctor.

"How is that suppose to make me feel better? They are going to look like a monster. I will love them all the same, but seriously!"

"Danny! What the doctor is trying to say is that we are having twins!"

"Oh. Is that what you meant to say?" The doctor nodded. "Twins. Like twice as many diapers and toys and cribs and..." He fainted before he could finish his list.

"Mrs. Fenton, would you like me to tell you the genders? You can tell your husband when he wakes up."

"Yes."

"Well, the one on the left is... **(I'm tempted to stop here ,because you didn't vote, but I'm not that mean.) **a girl. The one on the right is a boy."

"Great, now Danny will want to repaint the nursery."


	4. Delivery

I own nothing. Here it is. I would like to think everyone who sent in a name.

* * *

><p>Sam and Danny sat in a now repainted nursery. Green wasn't Sam's favorite color, but it would do for now.<p>

"Danny, explain to me again why you chose monkeys as the theme."

"Because, monkeys are funny. Sam, are you peeing yourself?"

"Ahhhh! No! My water just broke you idiot. Hospital now!"

"What? What water? Wait, as in?"

"The babies are coming!"

"You weren't due for another two weeks!"

"Get the car before I rid your head off!"

"Okay!" Danny pick Sam up bridle style. Turning intangible, he phased threw the floor and to the car.

"I'll ahhhh call Jazz and everyone."

"No! You focus on breathing and relaxing. I'll call once we get there."

"Hurry! This is all your fault! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"I'm hurrying!"

**(15 minutes later. I'm not going to tell you what all was said in the car. It was a bit colorful.)**

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Jazz!"

"Danny, are you okay?"

"It's time! Get to the hospital! Now!" Danny hung up and dialed the next number.

"Mom get Dad and get to the hospital! Sam is in labor." Next!

"Tucker, hospital now! It's time!" Next!

"Dani! Hospital now!" Next!

"Ida."

"I'm already on my way!" replied Sam's grandmother.

"Are Sam's parents coming?"

"No. They are in Hawaii."

"Okay, thanks." He hung up as Jazz walked through the door with Tucker and T.J.

"I don't know why you called both of us. We were sitting next to each other in the kitchen."

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that you're married."

"Mr. Fenton, it's time." Danny walked into the room. It was white and there was Sam. She was sweating and looked angry.

"Danny! Get over here!"

Danny walked over to Sam and held her hand. Her grip felt like that of a python.

"Alright now, breath and push."

(I'm skipping to after this part. Let's just say Danny has at least three broken fingers and learned some new words.)

Sam sat up holding her new daughter. Danny sat in the light blue chair next to Sam. Flowers and balloons surrounded the family. Jazz and the rest of the family walked in.

"They are so adorable," she squealed. "What did you name them?"

"Since she has Danny's deep blue eyes. Her name is Marine. Marie for short. Marine Dora Fenton," replied Sam looking down at a female version of Danny except for her long eyelashes and Sam's ears. Mari's black hair was longer than expected, but it fit her.

"I got to pick his name. Kyle Austin Fenton!" Danny answered proudly holding a black haired, lavender eyed little boy. He was putting up a fight in Danny's arms. He was definitely Sam's son. "Sam do you mind if I hold both of them? I've got something to say to them." Sam handed over their precious daughter.

"Hi. I'm your dad. You can call me Daddy. Your mommy and I love you so very much. You will be so loved by your grandparents, us, and your aunt and uncle. You have a cousin named T.J. Over there is you cousin Dani. What I really want to say is Welcome to the Fentons."

* * *

><p>That's right. The story has just begun. All these chapters are just an introduction. Well, until tomorrow. Good Bye!<p> 


	5. Late Nights

I own nothing!

* * *

><p>The Fenton home was quiet. Well, almost quiet.<p>

"Wahhh Wahh" Cries rang through the house.

"Danny wake up it's your turn," said Sam as she shook her husband.

The queen sized bed look much larger because of Sam's small frame. Purple and black decorated everything with just a hint of white and green here and there.

"Wahhh!"

"Danny if you don't get up, I will make you sleep in the nursery."

"Sam, five more minutes."

"Wahh"

"You don't have five minutes. You have three seconds! 1"

"Oh haha. You won't do anything."

"2!"

"Okay, I'm up. Which one is it?"

"Sounds like Kyle."

"Wahhh!"

"That would be Marie. Come on we'll both handle it."

Danny and Sam walked through the house not bothering to turn on a light which resulted in Danny tripping over three bottles. The last fall landed him on the first floor.

"Danny! Stop playing around. The nursery is across from our room. I don't understand how you can defeat Skullker, yet you still manage to fall over everything!"

"Wahhhh!"

Sam walked into the nursery. It was filled with everything they would need for the twins until they were five. Thank you Grandma Ida.

"I'll get Marie. You get Kyle," said Sam.

"Hush Kyle. Daddy's here. Sam, rock him and Marie until I come back with some bottles. This time I'm just the short way," Danny replied phasing through the floor.

Screams of pain were heard a few minutes later followed by "Too hot. Too hot!"

"I don't understand how your Daddy manages to do such crazy things."

"Okay. The bottles are done." The twins quickly fell back to sleep. Danny and Sam quietly went back to their room.

**20 minutes later**

"Wahh!"

"Sam, wake up it's your turn."


	6. Maddie's Imagination

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Danny stood in the entry way with Sam. They were ready for their date night. They hadn't done anything romantic since the twins were born.<p>

"Now Mom, please watch Kyle. He can get cranky a lot. Marie will probably sleep the whole time. Don't worry their ghost powers, if they have any, haven't shown."

"I raised you and Jazz. I can handle baby sitting my grandchildren. Now, you two go have fun, but not too much. I don't want another grandchild anytime soon."

"Mom, I'm 27. Please, stop embarrassing me."

"Oh alright, you two should get going you have a reservation."

"Thanks Mom, bye." Danny practically dragged Sam out the door. He loved his kids, but he missed his wife.

Outside Danny look at Sam. "She has no clue what she volunteered for."

Inside Maddie was feeding the kids before bed. "All done. Now for your bath."

Maddie tried to give them a bah, but the twins toys kept disappearing. Every time she handed them a new one, the old one would suddenly be back. She thought she saw Kyle's hand disappear too. Danny had said that their ghost powers had not been working. Maybe it was just her imagination.

She handed each twin a bottle. She could have sworn it got colder when Marie touched it, but that was probably just her imagination. The babies cries seemed louder than all the others she had ever heard, but again she believed it was her imagination.

When Sam and Danny got home, she lead them into the twins room. There was Kyle and Marie sleeping while floating a foot above their cribs. This was definitely not her imagination.


	7. 1st Birthday

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The year had been hectic. The twins powers were in full swing. Sam and Danny had both heard their twins say Momma and DaDa. Now it was time to sit down and decorate the house for the thought it was crazy. "They won't even remember it!" he would always yell. T.J. was all for any idea as long as it involved cake.<p>

Danny stood inline at the party shop. The store had everything from birthday to graduation decorations. He and Sam had already picked a themes. Kyle was going through a Danny Phantom phase. Marie hated everything. Sam said embrace the darkness. Danny didn't like the idea of his daughter loving darkness at the age of one. Kyle was the one like his mother, but lately they seemed to be switching personalities. It was a little scary, but it wasn't the worst thing he had encountered. The worst day was the diaper incident. Kyle floated to the ceiling during a diaper change and decided to pee on his fathers head. Danny turned intangible and flew after his giggling son only to land on the dirty diaper. Sam never let him live it down.

Danny shook his head pushing away the embarrassing memory. He picked out black, purple, and white decoration. He picked up black roses and bats. He grabbed an arm full of things with the Danny Phantom symbol on them. He saw the total on the screen. $250. Hopefully Sam wouldn't be too mad. He quickly payed and ran home.

"Did you get everything?"

"I just need to get food and the cake."

"Cakes"

"Why do we have to get two cakes?"

"They are two kids. They are individuals. They will not grow up as one person. That means two cakes."

"Okay. One black bat cake and one that has the DP logo. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great." Sam kissed Danny on the cheek. He's cheeks turned red. After all these years, he still got embarrassed.

"Awnt Sam. Uwcle Danna," yelled a very hyper four year old. T.J. raced over to Sam's arms.

"Hey T.J. Are you still having trouble talking?"

"Uh huh."

"Would going with Uncle Danny to get the cakes make you feel better?"

"Can I pwease?" begged the four year old. Jazz nodded from the other side of the living room. She was trying to get the bats untangled. T.J. ran to the door.

"Next time you may have a D.J. going with you instead of T.J." Jazz sat up as she mocked her younger brother.

"I have two one year olds. Don't even joke about that."

"Chill Danny. I'm only kidding. Which reminds me, next week you and Sam are invited to my house."

"How does that remind you-"

"Just do it."

"Huwry up Uwcle Danna."

"Coming. Great now I'm answering to a four year old." He walked out the front door.

Danny arrived with the party already in motion. Mr. and Mrs. Manson were still no shows. This reminded him of Christmas minus the coats.

The twins managed to crawl to their father. Well, Marie crawled. Kyle was floating, again. The were going to have to get that under control.

"Dada," two voices cooed.

"Happy Birthday."

The evening went on in a happy note until Tucker mention that Jazz had gained weight. He was going to be sleeping o the couch. T.J. put in his own opinion about that matter. "Don't wowy Daddy. I'll stay with you and we caw build pillwo forts."

The twins sat covered in cake on the floor thanks to Danny's clumsiness with the help of an abandoned bottle. It was a good night. He was ready for tomorrow, clean up day.


	8. Jazz's Announcement

I own nothing. I hope you caught the clues last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later at Jazz and Tucker's House<strong>

Jazz was very excited. Maybe a little too excited compared to how she normally was. She had vomited twice that morning. This was a slight improvement from how she was last week. She still couldn't believe that she managed to get away from the party twice to puke. This was going to be shocking, but hopefully Danny wouldn't try to kill Tucker like last time. He had almost killed Tucker for many reasons. When they got married, when he woke up after hearing that she was pregnant, and when they were caught kissing in her room Tucker's senior year.

'Ding Dong' The door bell echoed. She had told T.J. and Tucker to keep it hidden. Tucker wasn't very good at it. He had even mentioned her weight. It wasn't that noticeable. She shook her head. Time to pretend that she wasn't excited.

"Hey Sam, Danny, Kyle, and where's Marie?"

"She had a cold. Dora is looking after her."

"Why Dora?"

"Because, you told Mom to be here. Why are we here?"

"I have an announcement. Well, we have an announcement," she said, putting her hand on her stomach. Sam was too busy telling Kyle to stop floating to notice. Danny saw, but he was as clueless as ever.

"Are you getting a puppy?"

"No. Clueless."

"How am I clueless?"

"Never mind."

"Gotcha!" Sam yelled after getting Kyle off the ceiling. "I blame you for that."

"What did I do?"

"Your ghost DNA. Your fault."

"You're the one who told me to go into the portal! Twice!"

"Well, you-"

"Guys, let me guess. No sleep?" asked Jazz.

"Yes!" Kyle started crying.

Sam and Danny muttered sorries, calmed Kyle down, and kissed to make up. I have to admit Danny looked nice with purple lipstick on.

"I brought fudge."

"You ate it in the car, Honey."

"Oh right." Jack and Maddie sat down on the couch. Tucker and T.J. entered, started laughing, and went into the kitchen.

"Well, that was weird," stated Maddie.

Jazz entered the room with a bunch of cards.

"Open them on the count of three." Tucker and T.J. sat back and watched the family look confused.

"One," Jazz said.

"Two," Tucker continued.

"Thwee," T.J. finished.

The cards flew open. Inside sat on sonogram.

"Hey look! It is one of those baby picture things. Why are you showing us this? You aren't pregnant." The whole room face palmed. He couldn't be that clueless.

"What?"

"Jazz is pregnant," Sam stated very calmly.

"I'm going to skip the fainting and go right to the punching. Come here Tucker...Tucker? Tucker!" Tucker had already fled.

Danny said," Going ghost!" You all know what happens next.

"Not my PDA!"


	9. They Talked

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in their room as Danny had his turn taking care of the twins.<p>

"Sam! Come here!"

"What? What's wrong?" she said running into the twins room.

"Marie, say it again."

"Dada!"

"She's talking? She's talking! Danny float downstairs and-"

"Way ahead of you," he said holding Marie's baby book. "First word check. Looks like I won."

Oh right, I forgot to explain that. Well, as every parents does. Sam and Danny had been trying to get their children to say Mama and Dada. They even put a small wager on it. Sam would get a foot rub. Danny's prize was a little larger, but it was the only one he wanted. He wanted to name their next boy Danny Junior. D.J. It was Tucker's idea. He started thinking about what his sister was going to name their newest addition.

"Mama," called a tiny voice.

"We did bet for each child."

"I'll get the baby book and lotion. Kyle, you are a traitor."


	10. The project

I own nothing. This is just to set up a place for later chapters. The garden turns into an important aspect in the kids' lives.

* * *

><p>San had given up her project when she had the twins. She entered her green house. This was her project. She started pulling weeds. She removed the dead plants. Things were blooming. The twins would love to play in the one day. She was going to turn this into a safe place. A place her whole family would love, a place if comfort. Maybe a place her daughter would go if she ever needed happiness. Danny carried a stone bench and put it in the middle. She had too fountains near the entrance. Her favorite part was that dead in the center was the tree she and Danny loved. This was their spot. Now it was their kids' spot. She finished her work and went inside. This was her project.<p> 


	11. Baby shower

I own nothing. I just thought you guys deserved an actual story today.

* * *

><p>Sam was in charge of one of the first steps introducing a new family member, the baby shower. She wanted it to be black and green, but Jazz wasn't into that idea. Sam hung up the new color theme teal and orange. She didn't like those colors together, but they for Jazz. It was hard to believe there was going to be another Foley. Hopefully, this one would be like Jazz. T.J. is a good kid, but he acts just like his name implies. He's Tucker in a younger form.<p>

Jazz wanted to have the baby shower early in her pregnancy. This made it harder to get her a gift. You had to be very careful about colors. Sam had picked the same gift Jazz had given her, a baby book. It was light green with a pocket in the front.

Sam was thankful that Danny and Tucker had taken the kids for the night. It was going to be a mess at the house, but it was worth it. Sam and Jazz had to sort the presents afterward. The guest entered squealing. It reminded Sam of why she had chosen not to have a baby shower. The gifts were exchanged. Star showed up late. She kept suggesting weird games. Like guess the mom's weight and what's in the diaper. By the end of the night her mouth had been taped over by Sam.

Sam and Jazz too inventory after the guest left.

"Remind me again, why did you get rid of all your other baby stuff and throw a shower just to get some."

"Tucker and I were so happy just to have one kid. We need gave thought about another. So, when you got pregnant, we gave Danny some things and sold the rest."

"What names have you picked?"

"None really, but I am taking suggestions." (Put a name in a review or message me it. This will be one boy or one girl! Not twins!)

"I like Elizabeth."

"Me too."

"You don't really like it, do you?"

"Nope."

"Isn't this the third color of those same pjs as the ones you're holding."

"yes, one pink, one purple, and one yellow."

* * *

><p><strong>The Boys Night (plus Marie)<strong>

The boys were having a great night. Tucker had started a food fight in the kitchen. Danny had put the twins to bed early, but Kyle woke up. So the turned it into boy's night. Their wives were at a baby shower. They were free to do as they pleased until morning. The would have to clean up before San got home or Danny would be sleeping on the couch. Chips, ice cream, and video games littered the coffee table. The girls would be here in the morning. They had closed the curtains so the glare would not be on the tv. T.J. had passed out hours ago.

"What time is it?" Danny asked.

"Like seven?"

"Cool, we still have twelve and a half hours before the girls get here."

"it is seven in the morning!"

"Sam and Jazz will be here in a half an hour."

"Honey, we're home early," called Sam from the entry way.

Guess who spent the next night sleeping on the couch.

* * *

><p>Seriously, send new names. I will have a poll for gender on my profile.<p> 


	12. Fountain Goals

I own nothing. P.s. VOTE. Poll is on my profile.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the garden pulling even more weeds. The twins were off playing. They barely spoke, but they seemed to communicate even without actual words. Danny decided to surprise her. Next week was their 4 year anniversary. Sam wanted a simple night without the kids. Danny had made other plans. He had reserved dinner. He had also planned dancing. He bought her a nice dress. He had made all these plans. He was too clueless to realize that she wanted a simple night.<p>

"Hey, Sweety. I have a surprise for you." The twins sat near the fountain hoping to get attention. The started floating to the water.

"What is it?" Sam asked not looking back or noticing the twins.

"I got us a reservation at that restaurant Tucker recommended."

"You mean that steak house that kills helpless cows and puts them on disgusting carnivores plates?"

"Yeah. That one. "

Kyle could see the top of the fountain. His sister still sat on the ground.

"Danny, we can't eat there. Why don't we just stay home while Jazz watches the kids."

"Because, I want to tell the whole world that I'm in love with you. Please."

Kyle reached the top. The water was cool. He stood at the top.

"Danny. I don't think- Kyle!"

"What about him?" Danny turned around to see that his one year old son had managed to climb to the top of the fountain. He dangled over the edge with 1 foot trying keep his balance despite that he could float, Sam rushed over and picked up her lovable little son. While her daughter sat on the ground next to him. This was every mothers worst nightmare. Kyle held on to his mother. They were both soaked, but he had no idea why she was up set.

"I still blame you for this. Cancel the reservations. I just want a night at home. Relaxing. Please just give me that."

"I promise. But I still want to know what you got me."

"Clueless. I'm not telling. Now help me give the kids a bath."

Kyle was now determined to get up there again. He still wondered why his sister didn't join him.

(Next Week. PS. After Jazz has her child. I will probably do brief chapters threw their lives. Maybe one big chapter with important moments in their lives. The childhood will mostly be filled with training and normalness. I have big plans for teenage years. Back to the story.)

Sam decided not I waste the dress. Jazz and Tucker had the twins tonight. Tonight was just for them. Danny had went to the extreme. He had prepared a great meal for them. A steak sat at his plate. A salad sat at hers. He lit candles. He had a small gift for her. Well if you consider, a ring with the twins names on it with their birth stone in the middle.

She walked into the kitchen. It wasn't fancy, and she was glad it wasn't. She hid Danny's gift behind her back. It was designs and names for the twins when and if they ever transformed. He loved his kids, her pictures, and his ghost power. This would be better than any gift she could give. They exchanged gifts. Danny ran to the room to hang up the picture of the out fits of Ocean Phantom and K Phantom. This was awesome. Sam wore the ring everyday. She loved being a Fenton and having a few Fentons of her own.


	13. Kate

I own nothing. Please vote and submit names. Please no complaints. I know these are short and seem random unless put together. People please just be nice. I try to update everyday. That is all I can do.

* * *

><p>Sam and Danny raced down the hospital halls. Jazz was having complication. The baby had turned. She would be put under and have a C-section. They found Tucker sitting with his son. His wife and daughter were both in danger. Sam held her two year old son Kyle. Danny held Marie.<p>

"Uncle Danny. Aunt Sam. What's going on? Why is Daddy sad? Where is Mommy?"

"Tucker, go be with Jazz. We will take care of T.J. You need to be with her," Sam said trying to sound as calm as possible. Tucker didn't even bother responding. He ran to Jazz knowing that his son was in good hands. His wife needed him.

Sam and Danny tried to calm a crying T.J. Their family hadn't been through anything bad since disasteroid. Time seemed to slow down as the saw a crying Tucker run towards them. He seemed distraught, but he was smiling. That smile meant the world.

"They are okay. They are okay! I have a daughter! I have a daughter! T.J. Come here Buddy." T.J. ran over to his father. Tucker lifted the five year old over his head. Jazz and their baby girl were okay.

"So, what's her name?"

"Jazz and I had something picked out, but I want to say this right. At 1:52 pm, a 7lb 5oz baby girl named Katelyn Abigale Foley was born!"

After Jazz woke up, the family of four went home. The grandparents had arrived an hour after Kate was born. It was time for the family to start growing in love.

* * *

><p>Okay. Next chapter will skip to when the twins are about to start kindergarten. After that it will go to about 10. Then I will go to teenage years. Then I will stay there for a while. Ocean and K Phantoms looks will be reviled at about teenage years.<p> 


	14. Kindergarten isn't so scary

I own nothing. I told you I was going to skip around. Before anyone else asks. Yes, my stories are all one shots that pile up to make a larger story. Each chapter has its own plot. Just like each episode has its own plot. Thank you. I will get to a larger plot in the teenage years. These are for you to make a connection to the characters. I want you to know their lives not just some teenage years. Moving In is the same way.

* * *

><p>Kyle and Marie held their mother's hands. This was a huge change to their little world. Kindergarten. This was so strange. T.J. had started school two years ago. Sam opened the door to the classroom. Inside sat about 10 five year olds. Marie held on tighter to her mothers hand. She was just like Sam at birth. Now she looked and acted like Danny.<p>

Sam went to talk to the teacher Mrs. Queen. Marie stayed far away from everyone. Kyle sat near two kids. One was a Hispanic girl name Kayla Baxter. The other was an African American boy named Seth Grey.

"Hey, I'm Kyle Fenton. My sister Marie is over there." He pointed to the other side of the room.

"I'm Kayla. My daddy says every time I meet someone new to tell them that he's a famous football player. My mommy is a model. He loves pink and glitter. I don't. I love them both even though they don't live together. Dad was famous until he dropped out of college. Mommy's contract is up this year. She said not to tell anyone that, but Daddy said not to listen to her. Mommy said the same about Daddy"

Sam pretended not to hear them. She would tell Danny later.

"My Mommy says stuff like that isn't important." Seth joined into the conversation.

Sam was about to leave the room when Marie ran after her.

"Mommy, don't go. Please. I don't want to stay here. Please. Let's go home."

"Sweety, it is fine. This is what you have I do. You get to learn. You have to get an education. Don't worry. You will make a bunch of friends. You have your brother and cousin here too. Don't be afraid."

"I don't like strangers."

"It is okay. If you do good today, I'll have Daddy take you to the park for target practice."

"Yay!"

Marie ran to her brother. She still didn't talk. She would stay. That didn't mean she haf to talk.

The day went by pretty fast. They spent time learning names, and napping.

Sam sat in the car waiting for T.J., Kyle, and Marie. They loaded the car.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Marie

"He is fixing the obstacle course up in the park and making the settings lower just for you two."

T.J. sat bored in the back seat. He just wanted to go home and read his favorite book about how technology has psychological affects on the minds of adolescence. He was a genius. I told you that he started school two years ago. He is in the fifth grade. Genetics were on his side. He was ready to go mess with Kate. Three year olds need to learn not to harm his laptop. Yes, he was obsessed over laptops just like his father and PDAs.

Practice went great. Kyle may have been more out going, but Marie had better control of her powers. She could fly circles around her brother. They had yet to transform. Kyle was still freezing half the obstacles. As always, they ate dinner together. Marie refused all meat. They were both the perfect mix of their parents.


	15. New Room

I own nothing. I'm sorry if I'm late updating. I was babysitting all day.

* * *

><p>Ten year old Marie stood outside her parents' bedroom. Kyle and she had agreed on one thing last night. They needed space. The room was just too small. This brings us back to little Marie mustering up the courage to tell her parents that she wanted her own room.<p>

"What's wrong Sweety," Sam asked from her spot on her bed."

"Can I. May I. Well. May I have my own room?"

Sam just looked surprised. She knew this day would come. No girl wants to share a room for too long. The sun room next to the balcony could be converted into a bed room if curtains were hung.

Marie almost left the room before her mother spoke.

"You can have the sun room. I'll call your father, and we'll go to the store and get your curtains."

Danny sat with Kyle on the lake that his father had taken him to when he was a teenager.

"Dad, why are we here?"

"To catch fish."

"But, I wanted to hang out with Seth and Kayla today."

"You can hang out with them tomorrow."

"But."

"Tomorrow"

Sam held the phone in her hand. Danny wasn't answering. Oh well. She could do it her self. She headed for the curtains. Marie was already there.

"Pink. Heart. Pink. No. No. No. Ugh. Red. White. Orange. Who would buy orange curtains? Green. No. Yes, finally! Blue!"

Sam had barley gotten to the aisle when Marie ran out.

"Found it! Can we find some sheets and a rug to match?"

"We are just going to end up getting you a bunch of blue and black furniture, aren't we?"

"Please," she said holding her head up to show her mother the puppy dog eyes that he had inherited from her father.

"I think sheets are in the next aisle."

"Yes!"

$200 worth of room decorations sat in the cart. A mirror with a black frame, a note bored, two gallons of paint, and there original items sat in the cart. She paid and headed toward the car. Marie was already at the door. She was like her grandpa Jack sometimes. She would have a new idea and get excited about it. She was good with her hands unlike her grandpa. The door made a click as Sam unlocked it.

Meanwhile with Danny and Kyle.

"Seth said that his mom went to school with you. I said there was no way. She looks younger than you."

"What's his mom's name?"

"Dad, you met her before. Mrs. Grey."

"Val? Wow. She doesn't look like she did in high school. She also didn't raise twins."

"Fair enough."

Sam carried the curtain rods up to the room. She removed the items. The news paper went down. The white walls soon were blue with black borders. Danny would be surprised. They would put on the next coat tomorrow.

Sam started looking for her daughter. Marie sat in the garden under the old tree in the middle. She had clay in her hands.

"You ready to see your room?"

Marie jumped up. She had been startled by her mother. A ring appeared around her waste. The rings separated leading up and down her body. Her black hair turned white. Her eyes stayed blue, but this blue was deeper like the ocean. Her skin paled. Her outfit including a black shirt, skirt, and blue tights didn't changed. There was no logo. Her hair seemed straighter. It now covered her face. Ocean Phantom now stood where Marie Fenton was moments ago.

"Kyle is going to be so jealous!"

"Marie. Mom. Look what we caught! You're going to be so jeal- Who are you?"

"It is me! Your sister!"

"You transformed? No fair!"

"I say we celebrate. Marie or should I say Ocean, where do you want to go?" asked a very proud Danny.

"My ghost name is Ocean! Awesome! I don't want to go anywhere. I want to get a salad and eat right here." She step over to a bench. This was her place now. The place where Ocean first appeared.

"So you have wished it. So shall it be."

"Danny, don't even start."

"Remind me to give Tucker that $20 I bet him."

"Danny. Don't bet on your children."

* * *

><p>Tomorrow I will write about Kyle'a transformation. I already have it planned. Yay!<p> 


	16. To the top

I own nothing. Yes same as always.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Kyle had been practicing for hours to go ghost. It was annoying. He made sure to wear awesome outfits. He did not want him alter ego to be stuck in pjs. He wore his best sneakers, a pair of dark jeans, and a black t-shirt with KP in the middle. He wanted his own logo. His mother and father were painting Marie's new room. He was getting bored. Maybe he could work on balance.

He jumped onto the bench. He jumped from one to another. He got his next target in sight, the fountain. He jumped to the top.

"Yes, finally!" he screamed.

Sam started on the border of the wall with a widow. She looked out and saw her son standing on the top with his hands in the air.

"Kyle Austin!"

"Huh." Kyle turned to see his mother at the window. He lost control of his ice powers. The water of the fountain froze under his feet. He lost his footing and feel. He expected to hit the ground. What he didn't expect was two white rings to save the day.

K Phantom lay floating two inches from the ground.

"Cool!" He broke his own concentration. He was defiantly his fathers son.

"Ahhhh!" This time he did hit the ground. Thank you gravity.

Sam rushed up to her son.

"Look Mom. I'm K!"

"One, how did you find out your name. Two, why did you jump onto the fountain? Three, I'm very proud of you. You still have to stay inside for jumping on the fountain. "

"Buuuut Moooom"

"No buts. Inside now"

This was unfair. Marie got a dinner. He got put inside. He hated being 10!

* * *

><p>Next is the teenage years.<p> 


	17. High School

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Marie and Kyle headed out to the school bus. Kyle was excited beyond belief. This was their first day of a four year sentence. Yes, I'm talking about high school. Marie wasn't into the whole idea of being told that she was going to be taught by Mr. Lancer. She'd rather just be left alone. T.J. was already out of college. Marie wished she could trade places with him. Kyle sat with Seth. Marie sat with Kayla. Kayla looked like her mom, but she acted like a individual. Seth took his mother's path. He, Kayla, Kyle, Marie, and T.J. were the new Team Phantom.<p>

"Is your mom really forcing you to try out for the cheer leading squad?" asked a curious Marie to an obviously angered Kayla.

"Force is the correct word. Just because I have to try out doesn't mean I have to do well."

"You took three years of gymnastics. How are you going to flunk the try outs?"

"Clueless. I'm going to pretend to stink."

"Oh. Okay. Is that the dress your mom gave you? It looks better."

"Yes, I dyed it purple, added a black leather jacked, and a black belt."

While Marie and Kayla talked about fashion, Kyle and Seth were talking about girls.

"Who's your crush this week? Let me guess, Donna," asked Seth

"She isn't my type. She is too mainstream. I like a girl who is more individual."

Kayla dropped her purse.

"What was that?" asked Marie.

"Oh that. Oh. Ummmm... Nothing. Just. Ummm. Yup. Nothing."

"You really have to hide your crush on my brother better than that."

"I know. Wait what? How did you?"

"I'm your best friend. You go on and on about individuality to the point that you sound like my mom when she talks about her parents. Then, my brother says something about like girls who are individual, and you just happen to drop your purse at that exact moment. I'm not that clueless."

"But. But. But." She was in shock. Marie never took a hint.

"Come on. We're here."

They unloaded the bus. Marie and Kyle were not allowed to fly to school, and they didn't want to. They liked hanging out with their friends. Marie put on her headband. She loved her hair, but it was always in her face. Kayla took off her favorite hat.

"Welcome to prison," Kyle muttered.

(First period, I'm doing this how my high school did it. 4 classes per semester.)

"Welcome to freshman English. I will be your teacher Mr. Lancer. You will behave in my class. I will start with roll call. Katherine Arlington. Kayla Baxter. Baxter? Never mind. James Carter. Josh Davis. Kyle Fenton. Oh no. No. No. No. Please don't be him."

The students were starting to think that their teacher had gone crazy.

"Anyway. Okay. Marie Fenton. Fenton. Two of you. Please tell me that you are notthe children of Daniel Fenton."

"Yes. Our mom is-"

"Samantha Manson. Yes I know."

"Wait, you're Phantom's kids? Cool!" Josh yelled. The questions started pouring in.

"Are you part ghost too?"

"Can you transform?"

"Can you show us some powers?"

"People. People. Calm down. They are just students. Leave them alone." shouted an annoyed Mr. Lancer. "Now, open your books to the first chapter."

"But you didn't finish the roll call," yelled a small frames boy in the back of the room.

(Lunch time.)

"If one more guy asks for Marie's number, I will get involved." Kyle and Marie weren't best friends, but he was still her big brother.

"I will too." stated Seth. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What? She's like a sister to me."

"Did I just get sister zoned?" asked Marie.

"Better than getting ghost zoned," Kate stated.

"Ummmmm. Kate. What are you doing here? Another thing, you definitely got Uncle Tucker's sense of humor."

"One, I skipped some grades. Not as many as my brother, but two is enough for me. Second, what does that mean? I think my dad is hilarious. Yesterday, he held put a piece of toast in the air and said,' A toast to you.' That is comedy gold!"

Everyone face palmed. T.J. was just like Tucker, but he at least knew what was funny. Kate unfortunately did not.

(After school)

"Let's just walk home."

"You can walk. I'm flying." Kyle zoomed down the street. Marie found Kayla and Seth. They walked to Marie's house. The house was empty. A note was on the fridge.

Went shopping for lamps. The box ghost got into the house again. How does he keep getting out? Anyway Love you both. Be good, and don't let your brother into the basement.

Love, Mom

"Great. Who wants to play in the garden?"

"I'm going to find Kyle. " Kayla ran off.

"As long as you don't throw me into the fountain again, I'm game."

"You snuck up on me. "

They headed outside. Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad.


	18. Two Weeks

I own nothing. I was sick. I didn't write at all. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Marie got up early. She had three test today. She had studied. Se flew to school. She had an essay due in a week. She wanted to get it done. At least that's what she told her parents and Kyle. Don't get me wrong. She was doing her essay. She just wasn't going to be alone.<p>

Kyle woke up late. He still hadn't even gotten an idea for his essay. He had to fly because he had missed the bus. That wasn't even the worse part. He walked into the library. Kyle watched as some guy talked and laughed with his little sister. Seth wasn't going to be happy about this either. Well, Kyle thought that until he saw who was flirting with his sister. Sitting there beside of Marie was Seth. His best friend! _When did this happen? _He thought in a panic. His little sister and his best friend. Last night Seth had called Marie word and gross. Maybe they were just hanging out.

Marie and Seth shared a brief kiss. They didn't want to get caught especially not by Kyle.

Maybe they weren't just hanging out. Why did they keep this from him? He slowly backed out of the library. They needed to tell him on their own. This wasn't the way he needed to find out. That doesn't mean he wouldn't try and make Marie nervous about her little secret.

(First Period)

"Hey, Sis. Do you want to hang out with my friend Mike? He called you cute."

"One, you don't have a friend named Mile. Two, you hate when I hang out with guys besides Seth," answered Marie

"Well, I'm not too happy with that arrangement either," Kyle said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, you said-"

"Beware, I am Box Lunch!"

"Aren't you like 16? Go hang out with someone your age like T.J." Marie was not pleased with the interruption.

"I will return!"

"Please, don't. Now back to what you said."

"Class please take your seats." Mr Lancer walked in with a very obvious toupee. The class could not contain their giggles.

"Nice rug."

"Rug? Mr. Carter if you are referring to my hair, I'm sure you would like to discuss it in detention."

"Awe. Man."

"Now turn to page 157."

(Lunch)

"So I heard that Seth likes that new girl."

Marie dropped her salad fork. "What new girl?"

"What do you care?" Kyle was pushing the limit. He knew it and love it.

"I'm just curious."

Seth walked up to their usual table. Kayla was at the dentist so the table was quitter than usual.

"Hey guys?"

"So, who is this new girl that I heard about." Marie looked like she was about to breath fire. Kind of ironic sense her middle name is Dora.

"What new girl?"

"Kyle told me."

"Told you what?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Marie asked.

"Know what?"

"Kyle you are so de-" She turned to see that her brother had already left.

"Why would he try and make me annoyed unless-"

"He knows!" Seth and Marie yelled in unison.

"And I know just how to get him back!"

"How?"

"Kayla." Marie grinned. Her boyfriend had a great idea. This was exactly why she had started dating him. He was perfect, smart, funny, clever, and he had his mom's work out habits. His mom recently made him his own battle suit. The blue hunter was going to be fighting along side her pretty soon. Seth didn't need to fight just yet. The only ghosts dumb enough to mess with the teens were the Box Ghost and Lunch Box. That was not a threat.

She nodded her head in agreement. She dialed Kayla's number.

"Hey, Kayla. You remember that favor you own me from when-" A loud noise a protests came from the other end. "Okay. Okay. I won't say it. I just want to cash in the favor."

(Kyle's Room. 2 am.)

The ring of his phone rang threw the house. Kyle turned over and picked it up. He had no clue what he was answering.

"Hello"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"This isn't funny. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes and Kayla says,' Hi'."

"Who is this?"

The dial tone came on. He had just been hung up on. What was going on with Kayla? He couldn't let the girl of his dreams be in danger. Did he just think that? Ugh. Whatever it is two in the morning. Cut him some slack.

"I have to call Kayla." He said to no one.

Kayla's phone started to ring. When she had agreed to this, she didn't know that it would be at 2 in the morning!

"Hi."

"Kayla. I'm so glad you're okay. I just got this weird phone call. Did anything happen to you?"

"Hi."

"Kayla. Did you hear me? Are you okay?" Kyle was starting to worry.

"Hi."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Hi." Kayla was holding back a laugh.

"Kayla, why-" It suddenly hit him. Kayla says,'Hi.' "I'm coming over now!"

As soon as Kyle hung up, she lost it. She couldn't help it. She fell off the bed laughing. His words hit her at the same moment he hit the window.

"What? It is two am. You could just phase threw." He hugged her like he never wanted to let go which he didn't, but he would never admit it. She tried not to melt into the hug. She had to keep the joke up.

"Are you to explain to me what you are doing at my house at 2:15 am?"

"I got a call. Then, I call you. You kept saying hi. I was worried."

"You didn't call me. If you had, I wouldn't have said hi. I would have said,'Don't spy on your sister!'"

"How did you? Never mind. I'm just glad you're okay. Wait, spying on? Oh no."

"Oh yes," Marie entered the room holding a camera. "Why did you spy on me?"

"You gave me a heart attack for finding out about you and Seth. Seriously?" Kyla was still painting from flying over to Kayla's house. How was her mother not awake? This room had to be sound proof.

"What about you and Seth?" Kayla was out of the loop.

"Seth and I have been dating for two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Kayla and Seth said in unison. This was going to be a sticky situation.

"Yes, two weeks."

"Why did you tell me?" They said in unison again.

"Okay. Stop taking at the same time. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you two to act like this."

It took a whole two hours to calm Kayla and Seth down. Kayla went on a rant about this being against the girl code. Kyle went on a rant about threatening Seth in every way possible if he hurt Marie. Little did they know that someone was watching and had a plan.


	19. Something isn't right

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Do they suspect anything?" a deep voice sounded inside a dark room.<p>

"They know nothing," replied a female voice.

* * *

><p>Back at the Fentons'<p>

Marie was walking out the door. Kyle was just waking up. Kyle thought about Kayla. That was happening a lot lately. Yes, he had a crush on her but didn't see that she liked him too. He was officially clueless number two. He looked out the window to see his sister talking with a guy in blue and black armor on a hover board. Who was this guy?

Marie jumped onto the back of the hover board. Why weren't his parents stoping this?

"Mom! Marie. Kidnapped. Blue armor. Window. Hover board. Gone!"

"Ummmm. What?" Asked his father.

"Ugh! Where's mom. She understands!"

"What happened?" Sam walked in. Her her was short. She still wore her gothic clothing. She had toned it done a bit. No one wasn't to see their mother in a black and green short skirt.

"I believe he said,'Mom! Marie. Kidnapped. Blue armor. Window. Hover board. Gone!'" Danny replied still not understanding.

"You were looking for me, because Marie was kidnapped by a someone in blue armor. You saw this out your window. They got on a hover board, and now they are gone." Sam responded.

"Yes!" Kyle didn't understand why they weren't sending out a search party to look for Marie. Then it got worse. His parents were laughing. Not a light life. No, this was a laugh that would make anyone fall out of their seat.

"That was Seth. He just got his armor." Sam finally managed threw her laughs.

"My best friend finally got his armor, and he didn't tell me!"

"Calm down. Maybe he forgot?" Danny attempted to calm his son. It didn't help. Kyle transformed and left the house, but he forgot one key aspect. He was still in his pjs.

The halls were alive with giggles. Kyle didn't see anything that was funny. Maybe, the whole school was under mind control. Someone else was making them laugh. Maybe, he was getting paranoid. He saw Seth and his sister at her locker. Marie was curling her hair around her finger. Kyle didn't even know that girls still did that.

His sister was full out flirting with Seth. This was getting gross. Before he could say anything, an annoying fimilar face got in his way.

"Beware!"

"LunchBox! Go away! I'm not in the mood."

"Calm down. I'm just here to get a present for my Dad's death day."

"Death Day? Let me guess that anniversary of the day he died." Kyle was trying not to laugh. Holidays were weird, but to celebrate the day you die was just morbid. Yet, here was LunchBox as happy as could be. This was just ironic.

"Yes. I want to get him a new box."

"I'm kind of busy and not surprised. What box do you need?"

"Pandora's. And I need your help to get it!" This girl/ghost was crazy! He was not risking his life for a box.

"How about you get him a black box from a plane? I'm sure he'd love that." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. LunchBox didn't catch that. He looked over her shoulder to see Seth and Marie walk away. He had missed his chance.

LunchBox hugged Kyle. He wasn't into affection.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you. He'll love it!" He flew away before he could even tell her not to hug him again. He heard too things as she flew away, a pencil snap and LunchBox saying,"Oh and nice pjs!"

He ignored the first sound and looked at his clothing. He screamed like a girl, transformed, and flew home. He was going to be late, but it was worth it. At the same time as he entered the door of his house. Kayla entered the classroom.

"Hey Marie, can I barrow a pencil. I kinda broke mine."

Marie just continued to stare at Seth.

"Marie!"

"Huh. What? Oh yeah sure." She handed Kayla a pencil. Kyla flew back into the class room. He was now fully dressed. Class started.

A new girl names Jane had join the school. She looked older than most kids her age. That was mostly because she was long past her time. That's right. Casper High officially had it's first fully ghost student. Kyle found Seth at lunch. Turns out Seth really did just forget. This little fight was forgotten by all except one girl who just happened to be dead. Jane.

* * *

><p>"How did your first day go?"<p>

"It was perfect, Father." The young woman looked up. Jane was much prettier when she didn't have to hide her face.


	20. Following

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Jane was to watch not interact. If her father found out she was here, he would end her mission. She was sitting in Marie's room. She needed to find some dirt on Marie. One problem, there didn't seem to be any dirt to find.<p>

"Mom! Kyle put meat in my lunch again!"

That was Marie. Jane needed to get out of there. Now! She didn't even have time to clean up the room. Jane flew out the window.

"Kyle! Did you mess up my room?"

Jane let out a sigh of relief. She still didn't have any dirt on Marie. You need dirt to blackmail and control a half or a fourtha. Whatever you call someone who is one fourth ghost. This was going to be difficult.

"I can't do anything until she messes up. I need that blackmail. Maybe this would be easier if I found something on Kyle. Hold on a second." She looked over to see the blue hunter at Marie's window. Jane took out her phone and started taking pictures.

"I thought she was dating that Seth guy. So Little Miss Perfect is a cheater. This is perfect."

She flew home. Her dad had opened a portal on the other side of town. It connected to his lair.

(Back with Marie.)

"You've got to stop sneaking into my room like that! Team Phantom and our parents are the only ones that know about who you are behind the armor."

"Do you remember what happened when everyone found out that you were Danny Phantom's daughter."

"How could I forget? Everyone asked a hundred questions each."

He put his arm around her waist. "That's why I have to keep this a secret. You ready to celebrate our one month anniversary?"

"I would be better prepared if you had told me where we are going."

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

She turned to face the mirror. Her hair was not agreeing with her. She wasn't vain. She just liked looking good for him. She turned back to him.

"Who said I wanted a surprise?"

"Well, I I I just assumed." He was starting to stutter. How did she manage to make him feel like pudding in her hands?

"Relax. Just get you hover board."

"Deal."

They left moments later. They raced as Ocean Phantom and Blue Hunter to the ferris wheel.

"Hey Marie. I thought I heard Seth arrive. I wanted to know if he wanted to hang ou-" He finally noticed that no one was in her room. "Not again!"

He heard her phone ring.

"Marie, I'm so glad you picked up. I've been thinking about the Kyle situation. I'm going to tell him," Kayla seemed excited.

"Tell me what?"

"Kyle? I'm going to tell you about this ummm dog treat I just bought."

"But, you don't have a dog." It sounded more like a question.

"Well. I have to go buy a dog."

"Aren't you afraid of dogs?"

Dial tone. What was that all about? Eh, right now he needed to make plans.

"Beware!" Okay, she was getting annoying really fast!

"Can't you just say hi?"

"That's too normal!" He turned around to see that it was just her head stI cling out of the ceiling. Why wouldn't she go away?

"That's the point. What do you want?"

"You're being followed!"

"I noticed. I'm being followed by a ghost names LunchBox!"

"I'm not following you!"

This was turning into a full on screaming match.

"Then who is?"

"I don't know. Some weird ghost girl."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Oh haha. That's so funny. Anyway, I'm serious! Come with me!"

He was still trying to figure out if she was being sarcastic. She grabbed his hand and flew them out the window. This was crazy. They landed at the fair grounds. Ocean and the Blue Hunter were already there. So was Jane. Kyle stood up. Jane looked at him. She had body armor on her forearms and shins. She wore a belt with weapons on it. Her hair was in a pony tail. Well it wasn't hair. I was a flame. She had black markings all over her face with a guitar on her back. Who was this girl? She hit a note. It headed towards the shot to block it. It faded before it hit anyone. This was just a distraction.

"K! Why are you following me?" So this was the ghost's plan. He looked around. Both the girl and LunchBox had fled.

"I'm not. LunchBox and weird girl. Ummmm. You see let me start from the beginning. Me. Your room. Phone. Kyle situation. Dial tone. LunchBox. Following. Fair. Guitar. Note. Blast. Distraction." Why did words always fail him?

Ocean and Blue exchanged looks. "I caught none of that." said Blue.

"You went into my room!" Marie was furious. "You're so dead!"

* * *

><p>"I have what we need, Father."<p>

"Very good. Next step, use it against her. "


	21. Do I know you

I own nothing. I'm going to have to make a stand of that.

* * *

><p>Marie walked down the hallway. She opened the door to her locker. A small note fell out.<p>

Dear, Cheater

Yes, I know that your are cheating on Seth with the Blue Hunter. Your secret is out. If you don't want your boyfriends to know about this. You will do exactly what I tell you.

-Anonymous

Marie couldn't help it. She even bit her lip. She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Someone was trying to blackmail her by telling her boyfriend that she was dating him. This was hilarious. She didn't care if people thought she was a cheater. Who cares what the world thinks? Not her.

Jane looked at Marie. She was laughing. Why was she laughing? This was not the plan. Her father was not going to be happy. She had the perfect piece of black mail. How was this not working?

Marie closed the locker door. She took Seth's hand.

"The funniest thing just happened."

Seriously! This wasn't working. Time for Plan B. First, she had to think of a Plan B. She was too deep in thought to notice that someone had walked up to her.

"Do I know you?" Kyle asked.

"No. Bye." She ran away.

"That was weird."

"So is talking to yourself." Kayla had managed to sneak up on him.

"I'm going to have I put a bell on you."

"Whatever."

They walked to class. This was one weird day.

Jane sat in the back of Lancer's class. What was a good plan b. They needed Marie to be on their side. Maybe she could be nice to Marie and become her friend. Nah. That was too much work.

Maybe she could flirt with Seth and. No that wouldn't work. She would just want to fight her. Mate she could use her mom'a love spell. No. That backfired. With Marie on her team she could take over the world. Maybe she could find some dirt on Kyle. He was always falling all over that Kayla girl. Was that a good weakness to use. Yes. Watch out Kyle, here comes Jane.


	22. Plan B

I own nothing. Sorry I'm late at writing. I had a little bit of writers block. But I'm back! And I'm sorry for calling her lunch box. When her name is box lunch. I'll make sure to get it right from now on.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up the next morning. It was time to cause some trouble. Step one: befriend Kyle. Step two: make Kayla jealous and get mad at him. Step three: comfort him and get him to tell his secret about his crush on Kayla. Step four: blackmail him into helping take over the world. This was defiantly a fantastic plan.<p>

Her father and mother walked into her room. "You ready to mess with the little welp's little welps."

"Yes, Dad."

"Remember to rock your guitar."

"Thanks Mom."

This would be a happy home life if her family wasn't evil. Jane was the daughter of Skulker and Ember. She headed out the door excited for her plan. She waved at Johnny and Kitty. They had been dating longer than her parents had known each other. She walked into school. It now had 5 ghost students. Box Lunch was the second to transfer. The three others never talked.

"Beware!" Not again. Did she ever take a hint?

"Not in the mood."

"Fine!"

She was nearly 16 and she still acted like a five year old. Now where was Kyle? Next to Kayla and Marie staring at Seth like he wanted to punch him. He was really over protective.

"Hey. I'm Jane."

"I'm Kyle. This is-"

"Kayla. My name is Kayla."

"I'm kind new here. Kyle do you mind showing me around?" She twirled her hair around her index finger.

"Suu sure. Yes." This was going to be easier than she thought.

"Actually, we are late for class. You can have someone else show you around." Kayla dragged Kyle away. Jane tried not to smile as her plan took affect.

(With Marie and Seth)

"Well, that was ummmmm weird." Marie stated.

"I agree."

Thy walked to class hand in hand. Kayla and Kyle were already sitting at their seats. Kayla looked mad. Kyle just looked confused and well clueless. Jane took her seat. She had moved to right behind Kyle. Whatever this girl's plan was. Marie didn't like it. Apparently, Kayla didn't either. Jane tapped on Kyle's shoulder. She asked for a pen. Telling him that he looked too intelligent not to be prepared. Kayla broke another pencil.

Step one complete. Now she just had to get Kyle to flirt back and make Kayla mad at him. How hard could that be?

"You look too pretty to be prepared."

Not hard at all.

Beauty was never part of me. it was never meant to be. so when I looked in the mirror what do I see. an ugly duckling turn a swan. she was right there all along. I no longer hide that smile I was once so shy but every once in a while I let that guard down let the gate open and show the world the words unspoken. I no longer hide my smile the reflection seems so clear why can I not say what I mean to this day Beautys something so shallow some meaningless thing why is it something that we all trust and look in the mirror see the ugly duckling turn Swan when I look in mirror I see it was me all along. I could cry hide  
>But I will never see another day when I hide my emotions to the side.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, so. I'm back. I'm sorry. I hope you like Jane. <p>


	23. Step 2 or 3

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Marie sat in her room. She had all the pieces, but the puzzle didn't make sense. First, her brother spied on her. Now he was hanging out with some Jane girl instead of Kayla. That got Kayla so mad that you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. She had already gone through 3 packs of pencils. They were just lucky that she didn't write in pen. That would have left an enormous mess.<p>

Seth tapped on the window. Why didn't he just use the door like a normal boyfriend? She loved that word.

"If you keep doing that, my dad will catch on and go ghost on your hind end." Marie was a little cautious.

Seth burst out laughing.

"Okay explain to me what's so funny?"

"Who in our generation says hind end?" He burst out laughing again. Marie couldn't believe her eyes.

"I was just trying to be respectful, but-"

"Now that's the right word!"

"I was saying the one with one T. Count it. One!" She held up one finger. (No she didn't flip him off)

"Well in that case-"

"Marie tell Seth that he can join us for breakfast." Same called up the steps.

How did she always know? Her dad never knew when Seth was over. And Seth could walk right past him. He still wouldn't know. She didn't realize that Sam had been a teenager at one point in time.

"Okay. Mom!" She yelled down the stairs. Seth was already in the bathroom changing out of his armor. Marie changed into Ocean and phased threw the floor into the kitchen. Kyle was still asleep. He had stayed up all night texting Jane. This girl was trouble. Marie couldn't tell why, but something wasn't right.

Meanwhile Jane had another problem. She had to get Kyle to make the first move so Kayla would be mad at him and not Jane. If Kayla got mad at Jane so would Marie and Seth. They would team up to get Kyle to see Jane as an enemy. Then she would never get his secrets and material for blackmail. If she just confronted him about his crush. He would just deny it. She needed proof. She needed him to say it and get it recorded. He had to say it out loud.

Kyle finally woke up. Marie was already gone. She probably met Seth on the balcony and flew into the sunset. Maybe Kayla was awake. He went to text her but he only saw a message from Jane.

-Meet me at your locker. Xoxo Jane

-I'll be there.

He looked for messages from Kayla. There was one. His hope increased until he read it.

-Can I borrow a pencil today for class?

-What's up with you an breaking pencils? Don't you get splinters? I have a few in my locker.

-It is just a bad habit. Thanks. I'll meet you there before class.

-Okay. See you then.

He looked at the message again. Great. They were both going to be at his locker. Why did he have a feeling that this was going to end in either blood or tears. Or both. Most likely both.

"This will be a long day. Note to self: stop talking to myself. I'm strting to sound like Dad."

"I heard that!" Great just great.

"Beware!" Not again.

"I will out you in the Fenton thermos."

"I shall... Return! Boo!"

Box Lunch was always there. Always.

Jane walked up to the already blocked locker. Kayla was already there. Not looking so happy when she saw Jane walking up. Jane couldn't just ask her to leave. But, if Kyle asked her to leave. She would have no choice. Time to work some magic.

"Good morning." That tasted like vinegar.

"Good morning. I guess." Kayla wasn't buying it.

"Look Kayla. I hoped we could be friends. Please."

"I'm not buying it."

Kyle walked up behind Kayla.

"I'll be anything to be your friend. Just anything." Man Jane hated faking being nice. But she needed Kyle to see her be nice.

"Leave Kyle alone. That's all I ask."

"Kayla. Why are you telling Jane to leave me alone?" Ugh. Clueless.

"Well. Ummmm. You see."

(To be continued in the next chapter. Sorry. But I want you to stir a little.)


	24. Stupid River

I still own nothing. Sorry to make you stir. I'm starting school in 2 weeks so I don't know how often I can update. Sorry. I'll try my best. Btw I don't curse and I actually say hindend so that's where that came from. I use my own words. Like stalkerish and using more letters than needed like saying soooo. But that only to exasperate. And 90% of people have already stopped reading this. So onward we travel to the story.

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get when you want to punch someone in the face and call them every name in the book. That feeling was taking over Kayla. This chick was moving in on her Kyle. Yes, her Kyle. They weren't official, but everyone knew how they felt about each other except each other. I know that's just perfect. So not. Here was Kayla having to explain to Kyle why she wanted Jane gone. And I don't mean gone like the next town over. I mean gone like in the ghost zone with out a map or a way to get home kind of gone. That wasn't the case.<p>

"Well. Umm. You see-"

"I'm sure Kayla here didn't mean anything by it. Some girls just can't control their jealousy." Jane interjected. Why was she suddenly on Kayla's side? Two seconds ago they about killed each other.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Jane was really having fun now.

"Stupid river." Kayla murmure.

"What?" Kyle was lost. First they talk about jealousy. Now they were talking about a river.

"Nothing." both girls said in unison.

"Kayla is just a little more aggressive than we thought."

"I'm so not following this conversation. Why is the river stupid? She isn't jealous, and so what if she is. I think that's kind of hot!" He slapped a hand over his mouth. He didn't just say that out loud, did he?

"You think jealousy is hot?" Kayla was beaming inside.

Maybe he did say that out loud.

"Oh look, time for class. Here is a pencil. Bye!" He ran and I mean RAN to his first period. He was actually early. The whole class was shocked. He usually had to make two or three trips home because he forgot things. He did forget one thing. He gave the pencil he had on him to Kayla. The others were in is locker aka the girl's new war zone. He folded his arm and put them on his desk. He put his head on his arms. He wasn't going back in there. Not after the hot comment. Her dad would kill him if he knew what Kyle said.

(Meanwhile with Marie and Seth aka drama free zone.)

Marie looked at her best friend. Seth held her hand. He wanted to hold her around the waist, but the school had rules against PDA. Marie had never seen her friend so happy and angry.

Jane's had backfired. All because of that stupid river.


	25. True Self

My grandmother gave me a thing to write with. I own nothing. Sorry that I haven't been updating much. I've been getting ready for school.

* * *

><p>Jane sat in her room strumming her guitar. She wants to be like her mother. Her father has other ideas. Maybe she doesn't want to hunt. It isn't a maybe. She really hates it. She then got an idea. She wanted to be good. Kyle was actually a good guy once you got to know him. That was the problem. Her family didn't want her to be good. She sat the guitar down. She didn't want to take over the world. She was just tired of being alone. Being an only child has its down sides. She needed to tell Kyle the truth. She wasn't allowed to. She looked in the mirror wondering why it was that she suddenly grew a conscience.<br>Jane had a new plan. She wanted to be nice for real. The only question left was where to start.

Step: 1 Apologize to Kayla

Step:2 Stop wanting to rule the world.

She doubted that this would get done. She never completed any of her plans. Did you honestly expected a teenager to rule the world? It was time to stop pleasing everyone else. She took off her armor. She washed off the dark make up she went to her closet and picked up a color that her mom hated, pink. She changed into her pink dress and let down her hair. It was time for a new start. Jane couldn't lie to her self. She was a prep. A very stuck up prep. Things change.

* * *

><p>Jane has changed her shocking. Everyone needs a second chance. Maybe a being herself will change things for the better. Sorry. No usual characters today. They just had a normal day. Jane didn't.<p> 


	26. Ember Knows Best

I own nothing. I know you hate me for taking away Jane's evilness, but I have a plan.

* * *

><p>Jane snuck out of the house wearing a black jacket over her pink dress. Her mom would be mas, but it was worth it. She loved music, but she wasn't a rocker. She didn't want to rule the world, but she didn't want to be nice. She just wanted to sing her heart out. What do you do when your parents want you to be a rocking hunter. Her father didn't make her hint. That she was grateful for. Her mother on the other hand wanted another rocker in the family. It wasn't her plan. She wasn't good, but she didn't want to be evil. She didn't know what she wanted. Well there was one thing. She wanted friends. Was it too late for that?<p>

Kyle sat at his desk. _Tap tap tap. _His pencil continued to tap on his desk. T.J. was visiting this weekend. Kate was ecstatic. Kyle was anxious. He needed advice on girls. Kayla and Jane were about to kill each other. T.J. would probably be no help, but it would be better than talking to his dad or Uncle Tuck. His dad was clueless, and Uncle Tuck was known as the reject master. He knew every single line that a girl could reject you with. I mean everything from "I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." to "Not even if you were the last guy on Earth!" He had been very lucky that Jazz liked him back. Well, lucky and shocked. So, both of those options were out. He wasn't going to ask his mom or Aunt Jazz or Cousin Dani about it. What guy asks girls for advice on girls? He definitely wasn't going to ask his grandparents for advice. That only left T.J. He didn't even notice that Jane and Kayla had walked in. He definitely didn't notice that Jane was wearing pink. He also didn't notice that he had started writing on his paper. _K.B. + K.F. _

"Not again." Kyle murmured. Marie just looked at her brother. He was always so distracted. He delta with most of the ghost attacks. She wanted to help, but he just liked it better. She couldn't go a day without hearing about how K Phantom had saved the day again. She was falling into the shadows. She didn't mind though. It got out his frustrations. Right now Kyle needed the outlet for his frustrations. And why was Jane wearing pink? This was one weird day. Then the weirdest part of the day happened. Jane smiled. It felt like the world was going to end. No seriously. A real smile and the floor was shaking. The sound of a guitar sounded threw the school. Jane was in trouble. After all, Ember knows best.

* * *

><p>Oh yes, Ember isn't happy about her daughter giving up her rocker ways. Told you had a plan. Fighting in the next chapter. Will Jane side with her family or give it all up for even a glimmer of friendship.<p> 


	27. Shallow Prep

I own nothing. I honestly didn't think the story would get this long, but I'm really getting into it. I don't think preps are shallow. It just fits the story.

* * *

><p>Ember held her guitar close to her heart. Her daughter's was on Her back. Jane was not getting out of this without punishment. Ember had spent her whole life training the perfect daughter. She wasn't getting away that easy. They had a plan. Jane was ruining it. Skullker had mad the plan for blackmail. It had failed so now it was Ember's turn, and she was going to be a lot more direct. She expected everyone to run from her. She didn't expect to see her rocker daughter dressed as a shallow prep. Something just snapped inside of Ember. Her daughter wanted to start school in the human world. How did it end up changing her little girl? Ember noticed the boy standing next to her daughter. So, that's how. Ember aimed her guitar at the boy. She struck a cord.<p>

Kyle slammed into the wall next to his classroom. It just had to be Ember. Why was she here? Marie transformed and shot an echo beam at Ember. Ember dodged the blast and smiled. Seth had snuck into the bathroom to change into his armor. Kayla hot her Fenton thermos ready. The Jack-O-Nine Tails was in her backpack. She hoped that she wouldn't need it. Jane just watched. What else could she do? Her mother had her guitar. So she just stood there. Kyle and Marie were now taking turns fighting Ember. People were taking pictures and cheering. What was wrong with these people? They should be running. Some had ran but came back with their friends. Fighting was dangerous, but fighting in a crowed is deadly.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"Daughter!" Kayla, K, Ocean, and Blue Hunter said in unison.

"Yes, daughter. She's right behind you dip stick."

"The only girl behind me is Jane. I don't see your 'daughter.'"

Ember face palmed. He was so clueless.

"Jane is my daughter!" Kyle gasped.

Marie smiled. "I knew there was something weird about her!"

"Hey!" Jane was starting to get annoyed and embarrassed. While they were busy talking, Kayla opened the thermos.

"What now?" asked Kyle.

"We take Ember back to the ghost zone, and talk to Dad about Jane."


	28. Can't send her back

I own nothing. Sorry, school started back, so I was busy. Now, I am back!

* * *

><p>"And that's how we ended up with Jane's mom in the Fenton thermos." Marie finished explaining. Danny stared at his two teenagers. They had captured Ember on the first try. Last time he had seen her she and Skullker were only dating. Why wasn't he invited to the wedding? Not the point right now. They needed to get Ember back in the ghost zone and figure out what to do with Jane. She went to school here so they couldn't just send her back. She needed her parents though.<p>

"I'm just going to go to my own portal." Jane interjected.

"Your own portal. Why didn't you say that an hour ago?"

"I guess I was a little star struck. You're Danny Phantom. My mom thinks I hate you. Don't tell her that I'm a fan."

"I won't."

Sam walked into the living room as Jane flew out the window.

"Did I miss something?"

"Ember is in the thermos and trying to take over the world again." Kyle said, before anyone could explain.

"Ahhh. Send her back home. If she tries anything, we will take away her guitar. I wonder why she is trying again after all these years."

"Maybe, she is realizing that her daughter is growing up, and she has nothing to do so to compensate for her feelings of abandonment she is taking her emotions out on the world." T.J. said through the window. Tucker and Jazz stood right behind him. Kate was nowhere to be found.

"You are definitely Jazz's son." Sam replied. "Why are you all here?"

"It is Kate's birthday. We can't have the party at our house. She would figure it out before we even started decorating." Tucker had to put him two cents in.

Kyle and Marie snuck upstairs to avoid decorating. They barely reached the top before hearing, "You two are not getting out of this!"

Sam always knew when her children were sneaking off.

An hour later, Ember was back in the ghost zone, and the house was fully decorated. It was a strange combination of ghost, math, and pink. Sam was not too happy about putting pink in her home, but it was for Kate. Maddie and Jack arrived with presents. Another hour passed, but one question remained, where was Kate?


	29. Out with friends

I own nothing.

. 

Every person has there secrets. Mostly they are harmless. Kate's? Not so much. She was smart. She was friendly. She was also very shy. Those weren't secrets. Stealing Seth's armor and fighting ghost. That was. She could handle it. At least, she thought she could. The fact she was waking up in the ghost zone without the armor told her she couldn't. Maybe I am getting ahead of myself. Last time we saw Kate she seemed normal. Her family was decorating for a party that she wouldn't be attending. She had told her mom that morning that she was hanging out with friends. She didn't tell her mom that those friends were ecto guns. SO, how did she end up this way, and where was that music coming from?

. 

Oh, no. Kate has done something stupid. Well, she is related to Danny. I wonder if anyone will find her, or will she have to find her own way out?


	30. Kyle's Hickey

I own nothing.

. 

"I can't believe I messed up this badly.", Kate said as she looked around the ghost zone. She just wanted to show everybody that she was able to fight just like them. Her family acted as one, but they never even noticed when she was gone. Why did she have to have all the bad luck especially on her birthday. While her family was fighting Ember and defending Jane. They hadn't even noticed that she had went after Skullker. He had to be in on this, and Ember was gone. The threat was greatly reduced. She even "borrowed" Seth's armor. Where did she go wrong?

Kate heard a cord somewhere in the background. They had put Ember back in the ghost zone. That's were she had went wrong. If Ember was back, how long had she been out of it. Why hadn't anyone noticed?

Meanwhile at the Fenton's

"Where is your daughter?" Danny finally asked. Everyone was being impatient. Kate was never late. NEVER. Something was very wrong.

"I don't know. I saw her before your kids went after Ember." Tucker was also annoyed.

"Wait, Kate hasn't been seen since Ember attacked. Do you think that Skullker could have kidnapped her to distract us?"

"I don't know, Jazz. I'll check the ghost zone. You guys check the library. Kyle call Kayla. We need all the help we can get... Kyle? Great now he's gone!" Danny was now very irritated.

"I think he's way ahead of you on the calling Kayla thing." Marie was laughing.

"Where's your brother?"

"On the roof wooing Kayla."

"He definitely got that from your dad." Said a pleased Sam.

"Ugh, gross Mom."

"What'd we miss?" Kayla said as she walked downstairs. The room burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kyle asked.

"Kayla gave you a hickey!" Kyle's hand raised to cover his neck.

"No time for laughing now. We need to find Kate. Your father will be having a conversation with you later about this." Sam stated

"Why me?" Danny asked. He did not want to have a talk with son about this.

"Because it is either you, Tucker, or your father. And I doubt he wants to talk to his uncle or grandfather about this."

"Guys! Finding Kate now. Talking to Kyle later!" Tucker yelled. After all his daughter was still missing.

Danny sighed. It was no use arguing with Tucker or Sam. "Going ghost!" Danny, Kyle, and Marie yelled out. There stood Phantom, K, and Ocean.

"We'll be back in an hour." They left.

Kate finally stood. Ember would not be easy to fight in her territory. Where was Jane? Kate could really use her help right about now.


	31. Warm and Tender? Nope!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Kate looked at the sky. At least she hoped it was a sky. She needed a portal and fast. Seth's armor was just going to have to wait until she came back. Another cord strummed through the air.<p>

"Stupid ghost kids. What are they? One fourth ghost. Yet, they defeated me! All because you couldn't do what you were told."

"Mom! Calm down! I was tired of doing everything you say. I am not evil! I am not you."

Kate figured it was Ember and Jane yelling at each other. Was Jane in trouble? At least she knew her cousins had one. That wasn't much of a constellation since they had sent said defeated enemy at her. Where was Sullker?

"You little welp. You come into my home and think that you can just walk out of it!" An ecto gun shot at her. It barley grazed her arm. So, he was hunting her. That would make things a lot more difficult. Why was not one saving her?

* * *

><p>Tucker headed to the library. I hoped Danny was wrong and that Kate had just got sucked into her studies. That could happen, right?<p>

"Excuse me. Have you seen my daughter?" He held up a picture of Kate.

"Oh, that's Kate. She is here most days of the week. She isn't here today thought. She was yesterday talking about blue something and said 'I'll show that that I can fight just as well as they can.' Whatever that means."

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Tucker asked. If this woman had any idea who Danny was, she would have connected the dots.

"No, I'm from Tennessee. Oh wait! She also said, 'This has to be a family affair. There is no way he isn't involved. If I attack first, he'll never see it coming.' I didn't ask who he was. It seemed kinda private." She elongated her I to make a point.

"Thanks." Tucker ran out. Kate had gone after Skullker without help. Had his daughter gone crazy?

T.J. searched upstairs unaware that his father had left. His mother was at Kate's second favorite place, the book store. Tucker had made it home and told Maddie, who had volunteered to stay home in case Kate came back, that Kate was in the ghost zone with Skullker. They called Danny, who had remarkably good reception, where to go. Kate was going to be rescued.


	32. Whre's a map when you need one?

I own nothing.

.

Little recap.

Jane and her mother are fighting.

Kate is being hunted by Skullker.

Danny, Marie, and Kyle are on they're way to save Kate.

Everyone else is out looking for Kate.

Kate has a cut on her arm from Skullker.

Kyle has a hickey from Kayla.

Seth still hasn't noticed his armor is missing.

Skullker has Seth's armor in a locked vault on his island. Oh wait you guys don't know that yet. Eh you should have seen that coming.

Sorry, I had to lay all those points out for anyone who is just now reading the story. Now we continue.

Kate hid behind a boulder. She need to stop the bleeding. It wasn't bad. She was human. She could just walk through walls and get out. One problem. There were no walls. It was just one big island. Where was everyone?

Danny saw the island. This was suppose to be a happy day. Kate was suppose to be home. Skullker was going to die again if Danny ever got a hold of him. Danny grabbed Kate and flew away. Marie and Kyle fought Skullker. Jane and Ember continued to fight, unaware that anything was happening.

Danny didn't even notice the red stain grown on his chest where he held Kate. Maybe that ecto gun had left more than just a scrape. Once home everything seemed fine, but Kate knew it wasn't She wouldn't be able to fight ghosts for a while, and the same fate awaited Seth if she didn't get that armor back. She was going back. She just had to make sure she didn't get caught this time.


	33. Halloween

I own nothing. Yes, I am doing a Halloween Special! Mwhahahahah! Sorry that this is late. My family and I were building a wall all weekend.

* * *

><p>The Fenton house was quiet. Well as quiet as a house full of Halloween fans can be. Fake ghost hung in the trees. Graves littered the yard. Animated skeletons and zombies resided on the porch. Marie ran down the stairs. Her hair nearly hit the ceiling as she looked down at her dress. She looked like the bride of Frankenstein. Seth was, of course, Frankenstein's Monster. Kyle and Kayla were dressed as cave people. Kate was a zombie. T.J. was a laptop. Tucker and Jazz were a pencil and notebook. Maddie was Ember. Jack was the Box ghost holding boxes of fudge. Danny walked down the stairs. His fake teeth dripped with blood. His cape went down to his ankles. His hair was slicked back. Sam was dressed in a long black dress. Fangs hung in her small mouth. A cape also hung on her shoulders. A vampire couple was an overdone concept, but it worked.<p>

"Kate, are you going trick or treating this year?" Maddie asked in a sweet motherly voice.

"Of course she is. She's too young for anything else." Tucker answered before Kate even had time to think of a response.

"Dad, I'm 12. Not 3. Can't I just go to the party with Marie?" Kate was desperate to be seen as an adult.

"I don't think -"

"I think it an excellent idea." Jazz said. "She's growing, and Marie, Kyle, Seth, and Kayla will be there."

Tucker reluctantly agreed, but it was his Baby Girl. Could she really be growing up so fast?

"Mads, do you have any more fudge for my box?" Jack asked. He has already eaten three boxes worth of fudge.

"Jack, you reached your limit. Three boxes were all you were promised. Three boxes is all you get."

"But Maddie. You surely have one more piece somewhere."

"Jack, You've already eaten all of it."

"So we're just going to leave now." Marie said. Marie, Kyle, Seth, Kayla, and Kate all walked down the street. It was Halloween so of course witches, ghost, and quite a few Danny Phantoms ran down the street. They arrived at the party, Kayla's house. The house was over decorated with glitter and fairies, and love. Hey! It is Pauline's house. What did you expect?

The party was in full swing. High schoolers covered every inch of the house. They barley got to Kayla's room. There Kayla had three bags of candy, five scary movies, and three liters of soda. Kayla's walls were sound proof and had been since her parents started fighting. Bean bag chairs covered the floor. This was a party, not what was going on downstairs.

"Sorry, that I don't have a bean bag for you Kate. I wasn't expecting you, but you can take T.J.'s. He said he had somewhere to be and to cover for him. We are watching this one first." She said holding up a vampire movie.

The movie was filled with fake blood, horrible costumes, and bad acting. Everyone loved every minute of it.

The parents and T.J. slowly headed toward the window. They looked in to see Marie sitting on Seth's lap, and Kayla sleeping on Kyle's shoulder. Everyone was leaning toward the TV at a very suspenseful scene. Danny and Sam covered their faces with the capes. Danny held Sam and turned them intangible and invisible. They stepped threw the wall. They floated there looking at their kids. T.J. was recording the hole thing. Tucker cut the power. Jazz held a small light right into the room.

"Okay, who did that?" Kyle asked, hoping his loud voice didn't wake up Kayla. Jack and Maddie covered the windows, blocking out all the light except for Jazz's. The teens were getting annoyed.

"This isn't funny. T.J. is that you?"

Slowly Danny and Sam came into view.

The kids were unaware that it was their parents, so the kids did the one thing they were meant to do, fight. Well, Seth wanted to fight except, he could not find his armor. That was a problem for another day. Right now they had to deal with these two ghost vampires. Something wasn't right.

They were no match for their mom and dad. Four years vs. 22, and both teams were the good guys.

Danny and Sam dropped their capes and screamed "Happy Halloween!"

"Mom." Marie yelled.

"Dad!" Kyle yelled.

Kayla began to laugh.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Kyle asked. He was annoyed but proud. His girlfriend had scared him. That was not an easy task. Danny grabbed Kyle's shoulder. He screamed. Okay maybe that was an easy task.

"Yes, and I picked the lamest vampire movie just to set the mood. T.J. did you get their faces when they thought it wasn't you?"

"Yes, and I got Seth franticly looking for something." T.J. interjected.

"My armor is gone. I was looking for it."

"What?" Everyone but Kate asked. They all turned to her. She tried to hide her guilt. It didn't work.

"Where is Seth's armor?" Danny asked.

"Skullker's lair." Kate answered.

"What!" The parents yelled. This meant another trip to the ghost zone. Kate still wanted to get it back herself. This would just speed up her plans.


	34. A day in the life of Marie

I still own nothing. How often do I have to put that? I am starting to get tired of putting it.

Skullker was infusing his armor with parts of Seth's armor. In the human world, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were creating a plan. Kate was making her own plan. Marie, Kayla, Seth, T.J., Kyle, and Jane went on with their normal lives. No one asked Jane to get the armor back, but she planned to. I have a feeling that you guys are getting tired of hearing about that armor, so today, I am not focusing on it. Understand? Good. Today is about Marie.

Marie woke up. Her hair was in a mess and her breath smelled like Kyle's room. It was going to be a long day. Her breath turned blue.

"Box Lunch, that isn't funny. I have to get ready for school."

Box Lunch came into view.

"I just thought we could walk together. I rarely see you anymore." As she spoke, Box Lunch started to turn as she floated.

"I've been with Seth and my family." This earned a sad look from Box Lunch.

"Fine. Today, after school, will be girl's day. Just you, me, and the hole in the wall."

Box Lunch gave her a questioning glance. "Why would we bring a hole?"

"It is just an expression."

"That is a dumb expression."

"Box Lunch, leave so I can get ready, please."

Box Lunch flew out the window. They needed a girls' day. If only Marie had remembered what today was. She usually did not forget things, but she had just woken up. Sam would not be happy that her daughter had forgotten her birthday. Well almost forgot. By the time Marie's phone went off with the reminder, it was too late to cancel. Marie did the only reasonable thing. She invited her mom out for the girls' day. Box lunch may not be happy, but her mom was a girl.

School was long and boring. Nothing new happened besides the fact Kate's eye brows were missing. Marie didn't ask why.

School ended and girls' day started. Box Lunch was surprised when she saw Sam.

"My mom will be joining us." Marie explained.

"Oh, so she's the hole in the wall."

Marie face palmed and Sam just looked at her daughter for an explanation.

"No, she is not a hole in the wall."

"Then who is?" Box Lunch asked again.

Sam and Marie walked away.

"That's not an answer." Box Lunch shouted.

The day was full of shopping, coffee, and Danny's credit card that he had handed over instead of a present. This would hurt his wallet.

At the end of the day. Every one was happy, but Box Lunch still had questions.

"Is Skullker the hole in the wall?" She asked.

"Why would you think that?" Marie asked Box Lunch.  
>"Because he's been following us for half an hour."<p>

"What!" Sam and Marie shouted.


	35. Skullker's new armor

I own nothing, but thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows. It really does make my day. I am thinking of continuing Duet. I am not sure yet. If you do not want an update on my stories or my life, skip down and read the next chapter.

For all of you still with me, I am redoing my room, so it is keeping me busy on weekends. I will try to update THIS story everyday. AGAIN TRY! No promises, but weekends are mine! Sorry, I am hyper, but it is only 9 am. I finished Get The Math book. Yay!

"What!" Sam and Marie yelled.

Skullker stood on a near by building, binoculars in one hand and ecto gun in the other. A shot was fired and Skullker went down.

"Mom!"

"Mrs. F!"

"I learned a few tricks from Danny's mom. Like a gun can be hidden anywhere."

"Cool!" Marie and Box Lunch yelled.

Skullker started to get back up. The girls ran to the house. Sam only had one gun on her, and Marie couldn't shot at him in such a public place. They had to get them away from the middle of town. Marie shot a few shots high enough so it did not hit anyone. Skullker was firing at buildings left and right. They finally arrived at Fenton works. Kyle had the thermos open the second he opened the door.

"Explain why Skullker had a hover board and why he has new guns." Kyle said

"We forgot a thermos, and he used Seth's armor." Marie answered

(The typing may not be as good here. I fell and landed on my hand in a torn bush. So if it seems like my typing is off, that's why.)

"Oh, where is Kate?" He asked. "It was Kate's fault. She needs to know what happened."

No one knew that Kate had already gone threw the portal. She needed help, so she went to a few of Danny's old friends. Danny should have known what was going on, but everyone had one rule. Do not gossip or talk about anything personal. Except for Technous, that dude never shut up.

(I have to stop here. Sorry, I promised to update today, but my hand hurts too much to continue, so this is all you get for today. Maybe my hand will heal up by tomorrow. Sorry.)


	36. Challenge time

Okay, I want to challenge you all to draw Marie and Kyle or ocean and k. Or any other of my made up characters or anyone older in the story. I just want to see what you all think they look like. Post them on deviant art. Thanks a bunch for the reviews and everything else. My hand is feeling better. Yes I know this isn't a story or chapter. But I want to see what you guys think. This isn't a contest. I just want to see your interpretations. Thanks.


	37. Your Daughter

I own nothing.

The all stood in the living room. Kate was in the ghost zone. Some girls are just stubborn. She was filled with guilt for starting the fight on this side of the zone. Suddenly Technous flew into the living room.

"Daniel Phantom, I , Technous Master of all technology, have come here to inform you in the most unexpected of circumstances that your daughter has made her unwanted presents known in the ghost zone."

"My daughter is right behind you." Danny replied pointing at Marie.

"Not that daughter. The other one. The one that Skullker tried killing."

"I do not have another daughter."

"Daniel, do not try to confuse me. A girl with some of your DNA is in the ghost zone. How dare you tell me, Technous Master of all technology, that I am wrong."

"Dude! I don't have two daughters." Danny was getting annoyed.

"Yes, your nerdy daughter that always tries daring things." Technous was animate that Danny had two daughters. "Her name starts with a K."

"I have a son named Kyle." Danny answered. By now everyone in the room had figured it out.

"It was not a male in the ghost zone. It was a female!"

"I don't have two daughters!"

"Danny, stop! He is obviously talking about Kate!" Jazz yelled. As much fun as it was watching Danny get annoyed, Jazz wanted her daughter back.

"Ah, yes. The Kate Fenton female." Technous said in agreement.

"It is Kate Foley. She is Danny's niece." Jazz corrected.

"Well, simple mistake." Of course when he was wrong, it was nothing. "But, Jazzman, you actually breed with that pathetic human?"

The room erupted with a mixture of laughs and "Hey!"'s.

"The FOLEY girl is near my door. She is making too much noise."

"Did you seriously only come here so you could get some peace and quiet?" Sam asked.

"Yes, why else would I come?" Technous answered.

"To help Kate!" Tucker answered.

The left for the ghost zone loaded with everyone weapon they owned. They were getting Kate back wither Skullker survived or not, but they still had some reservations about re-killing the not-so-proud father.


	38. P-P-P-Past!

I own nothing. Please post those pictures and fan art. I want to know what you guys think they look like.

Kate's plan was just plan idiotic. They flew past Skullker's island and to Clockwork's tower. If Kate couldn't fix her mistake now; maybe she could stop it from happening. Why was the tower visible? It must be destiny, Kate thought.

Danny and hid kids were hot on the trail. They cornered Kate in the main hall. Portals surrounded them. Everyone else was outside battling with all the ghost that agreed to help Kate change the past. She was only going back a short time, but Johnny had three dates he wanted Kate to fix. Kitty and Shadow were on his side. Ghost Writer had deleted a book by accident. He wanted it back. A few others lined the wall of the , Marie, and Kyle were the only ones that made it to Kate.

"Kate, you can't do this. Changing the past can ruin the future." Marie yelled.

"I have to go back. Skullker is too strong now. It is my fault I will fix it." She jumped into a portal. She didn't notice where it landed. She needed an escape. She needed time, and she got time. 20 years worth of it.

Amity Park seemed smaller. A young Danny and Sam sat under a tree making out. They looked about 18. That means this is when Tucker proposed to Jazz, or at least the same year.

"What! He didn't!... In the park. Aren't you worried about what your parents will think... I know they will be happy for you... Be there in 10... I won't tell him."  
>Danny stared cluelessly. "Who was that? And don't tell who what? Who will approve?"<p>

"Can't tell you. We just need to get to your house now."

"Was that Jazz? Is she pregnant? If she is pregnant, I will kill Tucker." Danny said.

"You would probably faint first." Sam said in a mean but flirty way.

"I would not!"

Kate laughed a little. Everyone knew the story of how Danny did faint when he found out Jazz was pregnant. But that wasn't for another 3 or 4 years.

Marie, Kyle, and Danny (I will call him adult Danny.) came through the portal.

They had miss the phone call and location. Kate followed right behind young Danny and Sam. Marie and Kyle wouldn't dare make a move right then. Adult Danny would be recognized. They could only stay back and wait for Kate to separate from them. Kate was only human, but she was smart. She couldn't change this time line. She needed to avoid being caught. She would just go through Danny's portal and get back to her time minus a few months so she could get herself out of the Skullker situation. She still didn't remember what happened before she went unconscious. Young Danny slapped young Sam's rear. Kate was beyond shocked until Danny fell face first into concrete. She wasn't sure if he had faked falling just to make that move, or if he was just so clumsy. She was betting on the latter.

Jazz's squeals of delight could be heard from two streets over. Sam smiled. Danny took it as screams of distress, I mean who does that when they are happy? She could have broken a window.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Danny yelled. Jazz just covered her mouth and headed to the kitchen. Maddie, Jack, and Tucker's parents sat around the table. Along with Val and her boyfriend Seth. Seth well looked like Seth minus his mother's athletic body.

"Nothing." Tucker yelled.

"We have an announcement." Jazz said from still inside the kitchen. "We had a cake to tell you what it is, but dad ate it."

"It had chocolate fudge icing!"

Kate could barley see her grandfather from the window. She did see his hands waving in the air and one landing on Maddie's face. So that's where Danny gets it! Kate thought.

Maddie rubbed her cheek and smiled. Jack was not dangerous, just clumsy.

"Anyway, we are engaged."

"Who is engaged? I thought you were dating Tucker. Did you dump Tucker and get engaged to some new guy? I will kill him if this new guy hurts you, so what's his name?" Who else, but Danny asked.

"Tucker." Jazz answered.

"So you dumped Tucker and got engaged to a new guy named Tucker." Danny was not getting the news.

Kate laughed. Poor Marie and Kyle. They had 50% of the DNA of THIS!

"No Danny, Tucker and I are engaged."

"Wait, the first or second Tucker." Danny asked.

"There is only one Tucker!" Jazz yelled.

"Then who are you engaged to?" Danny must be playing stupid by this point in time.

"Dude!" Tucker stepped forward. "I am engaged to marry Jazz, your sister."

"Oh..." Was he going to kill Tucker. No, Tucker was alive in the future. Kate started to think of all the things Danny could do to Tucker when she heard "FINALLY! I mean yeah you are young, but you've been together on and off for 4 years!"

On and off? When were they ever off? Kate's mind was spinning. The room turned into celebration Kate was in shock.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha, yes! Now you wild see why I leave out so much of the past. And yes Seth is Seth in the future's father!<p> 


	39. First Night

I own nothing. P.S. In case you are wondering, Kate grabbed the Time Madeline before anyone got there. Danny, Marie, ad Kyle grabbed theirs later. That is why it took so long for them to catch up to Kate. Forgot to mention that. Sorry!

.

Kate slowly left the window. She had to get to a time closer to her own. Her parents had just gotten engaged and her cousins and uncle were closing in on her. Kate thought of a plan that was full of flaws, but she had no choice. She shot her echo gun at a tree, screamed, and fell over. There was no way they would turn away a helpless girl with no memory that was attacked by a ghost.

"What was that?" Maddie yelled.

Kate tried to hold back a smile at how ingenious her plan was. Everyone ran outside only to find Kate. The gun had dislocated her shoulder. She hadn't had much practice with it, but this would help make it look like a ghost had attacked her.

"Oh my!" Maddie yelled. "She seems to be out of it. Quick Jack take her to the living room. Jazz look for some ID. I think she was attacked by a ghost. "Danny did you sense something?" Maddie asked

"No, Mom. But that tree sure got the bad end of the deal of someone's gun."

"GHOST!" Jack yelled sticking his head back outside.

"No. There are no ghost." Danny tried to reassure his father.

"Awwww man. I wanted to try out the new Fenton freezer." Jack said with a sad and disappointed face. The Fenton freezer was a laser that froze ghost.

"Dad, please put that away." Danny asked. He loved his father, but Jack was a clutz.

"Danny, I'm not going to-" The gun fell from Jack's hand and shot three trees and the mail box before Maddie managed to turn it off.

"That's what I was afraid would happen." Danny said facepalming. The family went inside.

Adult Danny, Marie, and Kyle stood behind a tree far away. Just barley out of Danny's ghost sensing range.

"Look at your mother," Adult Danny said. Young Sam was wearing her hair down, her miniskirt hung off her hips. Her tights were gone and replaced with black ones with skulls on them. Her make up had barley changed. Her eyeliner went a little past the eyes, but in a beautiful way. Her combat boot stayed the same with a few modifications. An ectogun was hidden in the bottom of both shoes. A smaller various of the thermos hung from her belt. She had gotten a figure, but nothing to barge about, Danny strongly disagreed with that opinion.

"That's Mom!" Kyle asked. His mother and sister looked nothing a like. He looked at the young version of his father pointing at a tree. He was dressing in a long sleeved t-shirt and dark blue jeans. One of his ears were pierced.

"Your ear was pierced!" Marie yelled.

"Yes, your mother convinced me to get it by saying that mean and woman should not be held to different standards of beauty I only had it for two years. So, I am either 18 or 19."

"Not the point! You pierced your ear!" Kyle yelled.

"Yes, I did. But I must be 18 because Sam's hair is still black. She died it purple on her 19th birthday." Danny was in a mixture of memories and trying to figure out the year.

"But, you pierced your ear!" Kyle and Marie were not letting the fact go.

"Come on. We need to find a place to sleep. Kate found a place for herself to sleep. She is winning this game. She will probably wait until the middle of the night to use the portal and get back to Clockwork's tower, but she doesn't realize that the lock doesn't have her registered. She probably make friends with them to get them to open the portal." Danny said. Danny was still hiding the fact he knew what Kate would do. He did live this life once upon a time.

As Danny had said, she tried to escape during the night, but it was locked time for plan B. Pretend to have no memory and live a life in the past until she can convince them to open the portal.


	40. Who are you

I own nothing. And I would like to dedicate this story to two people. One of my little sister's friends died and this is for her. And the second is Shadowrgj for being the 10th person to put me on their author alerts. Thank you to everyone that reads this whenever I update. Don't forget to review and message me. I love hearing what you all have to say. I will be starting up my one shots again very soon.

* * *

><p>Danny woke up for the first day of the last week of senior year. Sam had gone home the night before. Tucker and Jazz went out to celebrate their engagement. They still hadn't gotten home. Well to their home. Danny looked around his room and saw all the newspapers and apartment listings that he had been looking at. Danny wanted to move in with Sam as son as possible. First, he had to figure out why a 12 year old girl was unconscious in his living room.<p>

Kate slept soundly in the 15 minutes she was actually sleeping. She couldn't get to school. She silently wondered what Casper High was like all those years ago/ today. Thinking about the time line was starting to get confusing. Jazz opened the door. She was happy and up early. This definitely was her mother. She was around 20 with her hair cut short. Her headband was gone and replaced with a green clip. She was dressed in simple green and blue clothing with black shoes. Tucker was right behind her wearing his Berea and cargo pants. His yellow shirt seemed brown in the early morning light. So he hadn't switched over to suits yet, Kate thought.

She couldn't help but notice how in love they were, and she knew that only got stronger with time. Just two more years and T.J. would be born. Her parents never talked about their engagement. Kate assumed that it was because it had been short. She had no idea how right she was.

"Danny, remember the wedding is in two months. Tucker and I worked out all the details last night." Jazz had been planning this for years. Tucker just agreed to everything, minus the music, last night.

"Two months, are you crazy? That is not going to work. How will you get everything done on time?" Maddie asked from the kitchen.

"Well, I can wear your dress. The bakery has had the cake order since I was 12. Suits aren't that hard to rent. We can do it in the back yard. Bridesmaids dresses can be by color not style. The florets got the order the same time the bakery did. We found someone to conduct it last night." Jazz explained. She planned ahead.

Kate just looked in amazement. Her mother always had something up her sleeve. Maddie noticed that Kate was conscious.

"Well hello, what's your name?" Maddie said in the kindest voice she could manage.

"I am Kate Fol- Fole. I was being chased by Skullker, but that's all I remember."

"Oh well Danny can deal with him." Maddie replied.

Adult Danny, Marie, and Kyle waited outside. Adult Danny could open the portal, but Kate would never go with them. Then Adult Danny told them to head toward Clockwork's tower. Kate was smart. She would follow young Danny into the portal. Adult Danny stood watch and raced to his kids before Kate could. Cornered again Kate jumped into a different time stream. Jazz was wearing a white dress and Danny was moving boxes. The box ghost was annoying him. This was only two months later, and Jazz was getting married. She was about to attend her own parents wedding. So why did Danny have so many boxes? He must have found a place to move into, Kate assumed. But moving boxers at your sister's wedding is just rude. She would remember to punch her uncle for that later. If they would stop cornering her. She could easily get to her time and stop Skullker from getting Seth's armor, but everyone knows. You do not ruin a bride's big day. Especially not your mother's.


	41. Emergency Flower Girl

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Kate looked at the life unfolding before her. Her mother was getting married. Her uncle was moving out. She wasn't even born yet.<p>

"Kate Fole!" Maddie yelled. "Are you okay? We just turned around and you were gone. Were you kidnapped?"

"No. No, I'm fine. I found my parents." It wasn't a lie. Her mom was there wearing a wedding dress and decades younger, but she was there.

"Then why are you here?"

"When I left, I heard you talking about it, and I figured it was okay to come." Kate was very good at lying. You have to be to lie to a mother that is also a physicist.

"Of course it is okay. Our flower girl caught a nasty cold. Would it be too much of a bother to ask you to take her place?" Maddie asked using the kindest face ever seen on a human.

"Yes, I can." Kate didn't want to, but it was her mother's wedding. She would do everything in her power to make it perfect.

"Thanks Sweetie. The dresses are on Jazz's dresser. The smallest one will be yours. I can pin it if it doesn't fit." Maddie walked away. Kate went upstairs.

Adult Danny snuck into is old room. His younger self and young Sam were loading boxes. The box ghost was at the window.

"Are you sure that Jazz won't mind you moving on her wedding day?" Sam asked. Her boxes were already in the new house.

"It was my gift to her. She wants me to move all my stuff out by to night so she can use this room to get her brides maids ready."

Kate walked in. This was where she was suppose to get dressed. Sam and Danny just looked at the young girl holding a dress.

"Kay, you're back." Danny said.

"It is Kate."

"Oh well, we just have two more boxes and than the room is yours."

Kate looked at the old room. In 20 years, it would be Maddie's personal lab. Jack had the basement. Maddie loved this room, or at least she would.

Danny and Sam left the room giving each other a look that Kate had never seen directed at her, suspicion. Did they really think that she was a villain? Stranger things have happened.

"You know if you are going to come back to the past you might want to change your name a little more than just leaving off the y." The voice belonged to someone no person wants to be caught by, her mother.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't come from The future. That's insane. It must be your nervous jitters talking." Kate was losing her edge in the surprise.

"Kate, a mother can recognize her own daughter. It is like a sixth sense or something. So, why are you here?"

Kate spilled the beans about everything.

"Come on. We have a wedding to host." Jazz said.

"You aren't sending me back." Kate seemed surprised.

"Way I see it, you could just drop the medallion and go home. If you are here, you are want to be here." Jazz said. "And Danny if you are going to come back with her, you might want to stay away from the cheap perfume."

"It isn't perfume, but it is good to see you." Adult Danny hugged young Jazz, his "little" sister. "We need to get back to our time." Adult Danny tried to get Kate to come with him. Jazz stopped him. Kate had a mission. Age didn't matter. Skullker could not be defeated without Kate.

Kate finally managed to get to the correct portal. She was still holding the bridesmaid dress. As she looked into the sky of the ghost zone, she saw herself in Seth's armor from a few months ago.


	42. No child

I own nothing. Ps. I am writing this while trying to ignore the guys behind me

.

Kate watched as her younger self flew toward Skullker. Kate was smart but there is one lesson in life that she didn't learn. Only the master of time can change the past. Adult Danny, Marie, and Kyle chased Kate. They couldn't change the past. They held Kate back as the past began to unfold. Kate making the first strike. Skullker ripping off the arm of her armor. Shot rained down from all angles. Kate went flying back into a door. Barry retaining consciousness. She shot again but mist. Kate from the future scream. She was glad she didn't remember this. Kate lost consciousness. Adult Danny went to tend to her wounds. Older Kate took the dress. Nothing had changed. Nothing would change. Kate let her younger self float in space. She knew how this battle had to end, in the present. She dropped the medallion. This was just too painful. Kate was back in her time. Danny, Marie, and Kyle arrived soon after.

"So, we have to fight him now. No changing the past." Kate said with silent tears in her eyes. Maybe she would have been successful if her uncle hadn't stopped her, but maybe's and what if's don't matter. It had happened.

"Already caught and armor removed." Tucker said. No one messes with his daughter, Past Present or Future.

"Jane is the only reason Tucker didn't kill him. No child should grow up without a father." Jazz said.

Tucker made a silent vow to find Seth's father. Jazz was right. No child should grow up without a father.


	43. We followed you

I own nothing. I have hot chocolate and a comfy seat.

Danny stood in his room. It would be two minutes before they arrived. He paced in a line from the window to the door. A time portal opened up. Two people fell into the present.

"How did you get here?" Danny asked.

"We followed you." The male stated.

Jane was back in school and back in rocker attire. Her friends just stared in disbelief. Jane couldn't be back to being evil, could she?

Jane wasn't evil, but no one wanted to ask why she was dressed like a rock star. No one did ask, uncle Box Lunch went over bored with the simple words.

"Why are you?" Box Lunch said

"Mom."

"Caught?"

"Yeah."

"For?"

"Two weeks."

"Death day?"

"Canceled."

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Class." Jane said as she looked at the door.

"Bye." Box Lunch said. Girls said so much with so few words, but it was sad that Jane was grounded for two weeks.

Kyle and Kayla snuck in a quick kiss. Things seemed back to normal, until they got home.

Seth walked Marie in through the front door. Her dad was sitting on the couch. Her mom was fixing the TV.

Kyle was busy sneaking Kayla in through the back door. His parents sat their as well. His mom in a mini skirt and his dad with an earring.


	44. Wait What?

I own nothing.

. .  
>This was not normal. 18 year old Danny and Sam stood in the living room of the house they had just bought, but their kids had already lived there for 20 years. Shouldn't their dad have sent them home by now? Maybe they would get lucky and wouldn't be recognized as their kids. Kayla was not theirs, and she didn't look like she could be. Kyle was on his own in this one. He noticed that all family photos had been taken down, so they were trying to hide the truth from their past selves. Maybe Kyle could just pretend to be a family friend.<p>

"So, you must be my son Kyle." Sam said. Yes, he could have pretending to be a friend of the family, if his mother wasn't there.

"Oh, me? Ummmmmm... Well... Truth? Lie? Maybe... Son? No... Too young. Ummmmm... You have the wrong guy. I'm uhhhhhhh Mike. Yes... Mike. That is my name." He was doing his nervous/excited nonsense rambling again. He had thought he had put grown that. He forgot one key thing. His mother was the only one who understood him.

"If you are going to lie, don't question yourself in your own rambling. Second, this is 20 years in the future, I am not too young. Third, if you are going to call yourself Mike, don't look at the microwave when you do." Sam said.

"Wait what?" Danny said. "You knew what he was saying? Got to say, intelligent girls are really attractive." (A guy used that line on me once. It actually worked.)

"Yes, a mother can understand and recognize her own child. It is like a sixth sense built into women." Sam said back to him. They were both really close now and obviously flirting.

"Yeah, don't do that. It is still gross." Kyle said. No one wants to watch teenage versions of their parents make out in a kitchen. He had to eat there.

"Sorry." Said Danny. Embarrassment obvious on his face. Who would happen to walk into the kitchen at this time other than T.J.?

"Why are younger versions of your parents in your kitchen?" T.J. asked.

His appearance gave him away. That and the name Susan written on his laptop. He was a little too much like his father

"Wait, you're Tucker's kid. Which means that Tucker and Jazz- He's so dead when we get home." Danny said.

"How did you?" T.J. asked

"You are way too much like your father." Sam answered.

He looked at his person. Sam was right. He did a note to self and wanted to change his look.

Kyle tried not to mention to his mother that she was wearing a mini skirt when she was almost 40 in his life. It didn't matter that she was 18 right now.

T.J. wanted to ask them questions about his parents. They never talked about their past. You lived in the present, or you weren't living. That's how he was raised.

"Okay. I have to ask. Why is mom acting like a weirdo? She's just staring at you. She never does that when we are around unless- Ewwwwww! Get a room!" Kyle yelled.

"I got a whole house." Danny replied.

"It is I have a house, or I have gotten a house. Although your sentence was correct, it was not proper." T.J. interjected

Sam was still looking at Danny like a lioness looks at a piece of meat. This was too weird. Kyle left the room. He would have expected it from his dad, an 18 year old guy. His mother did break the stereo type. This was just another one, a gross, inappropriate one. He tried to mentally wipe that look from his memory.

T.J. and his parents of the past were discussing something. He walked into the living room. His adult parents were talking to Marie and Seth about what was going on. Then it hit Kyle like a ton of bricks. He had left Kayla in the kitchen where his teenage parents were about to jump each other.

This was getting ridiculous. Kyle went back into the kitchen to find T.J. and Kayla gone and his parents making out on the table. He acted like and adult and made them get off each other and the table. He brought them into the living room. Their hair was messed up.

Seth scooted over on the couch. Danny sat down and Sam sat on his lap. Again gross. Adult Danny and Adult Sam blushed at the sight of their younger selves acting like well two teenagers. Young Sam finally asked her question.

"When in the world did Danny actually grow a pair and propose?" Well, it was a little blunt, but Adult Sam answered.

"Two months after Jazz announced her pregnancy." Straight forward and a lie. If they knew the truth, they would change the past.

Young Danny and Sam asked questions and never got as real answer until Danny asked a very personal question.

"So, how's life in the ummmm bdrom." He mumbled.

"You did not just ask that." Adult Sam said. She had learned to interoperate Danny's mumbles long ago. "And it is just as active as ever." Sam was honest on this one. No harm in letting them know that they had not lost the spark. The questions continued.

* * *

><p>Comment questions you want past Sam and Danny to ask their future selves.<p> 


	45. I need questions

I own nothing. I can't write the next chapter until I get 5 questions that past Danny and Sam would ask future Danny and Sam. That's all I need. And Because I can't post this until it is a story here is what happened to Kayla and T.J. that made them leave the kitchen.

After Kyle walked out of the room. T.J. asked about his parents. Such things as how they met and why they fell in love. He asked so many questions that an already interested Sam started to kiss a very unprepared Danny, but he went with it. Kayla walked out right as they started. T.J. tried to get their attention by saying that he would get their older selves if they didn't stop. Sam just responded by laying Danny down on the table. They continued to make out after T.J. left. Kyle came in right as T.J. shut the door behind him.


	46. No questions!

I own nothing. Guys! Seriously, it isn't that hard to think of questions! I wanted to get you all involved in the story, but fine. I'll do it myself!

"Okay, I have to ask." Young Danny said, "When did you get rid of the earring. Sam won't let me take it out until I express my individuality in non ghost or her related ways. Whatever that means"

"It means get a hobby that isn't ghost or Sam related. Let's just say that you are nothing like you mother in the hobby you choose." Adult Danny answered.

"What? Ugh! You're more confusing than same." Young Danny was just running in circles.

"My turn!" Marie interrupted. "Has Dad started doing his victory dance yet."

"Every time he gets a new high score." Young Sam answered.

"Has Tucker told Jazz about his short comings yet?" Kyle held back a laugh.

"Yes, and that was one conversation I could have done with out." Young Sam said.

"Same here." Adult Sam said.

Soon the day drew to a close. Thanksgiving was close and Sam had some shopping to do.

First was the list.

Eggs

Bananas

Milk

Gravy

Keeping Maddie out of the kitchen

Wafers

Butter

Yams

Green beans

Cranberry Sauce

Marshmallows

Soda's

Mash potatoes

Rice

Get Sam to celebrate and stop calling it a "celebration about a repressed and conquered people that our ancestors tore from their modern land"

Pumpkin Pie

Whip cream

Ham

Tofu for Sam

Salad

Corn on the cob

The paper was left on the counter. Where the very top was covered in water that Kyle accidently knocked over. He figured no one would care as long as he got rid of the soaked part. Whip cream, Ham, Tofu, Salad, and corn on the cob were the only things left on the list and they were all Danny got.


	47. Go to the store

I own nothing.

"Okay, I have to ask." Said younger Danny "What am I going to get her for our dating anniversary this weekend."

Older Danny just looked at him and said, "Just say you got her a present. She will start guessing what it is. This things she guesses are what she wants."

"That's a great type, but what am I suppose to get HER!" Younger Danny was clueless. He stepped through the portal.

"What did Danny get for our first wedding anniversary?" Younger Sam asked.

"He bought a beautiful bracelet with our names on it and a amethyst jewel in the middle. He tried to put it on my wrist and ended up breaking the clasp." Older Sam admitted.

"It was broken when I got it!" Danny yelled back.

The room was soon emerged in laughter. Young Sam walked through the portal to the past. The past and present were now separate again. Dinner was stilt waiting to be cooked. Danny and Sam walked into the kitchen. They looked in the bas and saw what was suppose to be a whole thanksgiving meal.

"I bought what was on the list." Danny said innocently. His shoulders were shrugged. He avoided eye contact. He looked at the old looking fridge. The handle was once black now looked gray. The counters were chipped. The cabinets were faded. He was the one that cooked, so this only could be pinned on him. "When is the last time we fixed up the kitchen?"

"Danny, I love you, but stop changing the subject. The whole family is coming here for thanksgiving. We don't have anything to feed them."

"It will be fine. How about I go and buy a ton of tacos!" Danny suggested. It was crazy, but it was either that or pizza.

"Fine. Just hurry." Sam said. Danny rushed out the door. While out he stopped at the home store. He picked out different color options. The kitchen needed to be done. No other options. How was it the only room that was ruined? It didn't matter. With his powers. It would take only a day to do all the work. If Sam hated it, he would just redo it. He came home to his lovely wife puking in the toilet. Great, she was sick on a holiday. He went to the kitchen and fixed tacos. Marie and Kyle invited everyone over. It was so sweet. Like one of those holiday cards. He soon left the room to find Sam. She asked him to pick up something from the store. His face instantly paled.

Duh Duh Duh! Will the kitchen be redone? What in the world does Danny need to go get? Why tacos? Tune in next time to find out. If you already guessed it, keep quiet. For those of you as clueless as Danny, just wait and see what he gets!


	48. Tick Tock

I own nothing.

Danny rushed to the story. Why did all the boxes look the same? He grabbed one with a small smile on it, hoping it would lighten the mood. It would not. His face still resembled that of a mime's. He hurried to pay for the box. His adrenaline kept him moving. He flew through the air. Sam was waiting by the bathroom. He barely had time to hand her the box before she turned and locked herself in the bathroom. He waited. Five minutes seemed like an hour as Sam sat in the bathroom. Seconds slowly ticked by. One after another. Tick tock. His mind was racing. What if, she was? They were in their late 30's. This could not be happening. They already had two teenagers. Tick Tock. Could this possibly be any slower? Thanksgiving meal continued, but time stood still for Danny. Tick Tock. Time slowly came to a halt as the bathroom door opened. Sam peeked her head out and held the test up for Danny to see. It read…

Alright you all. Voting time. You decide. You only have until Monday December 1st to answer the poll!


	49. Pee Stick

I own nothing. You did not vote! Well two people did. I want to thank you. Anyway, here goes nothing. I am leaving the poll up, but removing an answer.

You know that moment right before something big happens? Danny was living that moment. His had twitched between invisible and visible as he looked at it. A pee stick. His 37 year old wife was holding a pee stick. How did this happen? Well, he knew how it happened. He had known since a very awkward talk with his dad. He shuddered at the memory. He kept looking. Finally Sam asked

"Do you even know how to read it?"

"Yes!" She gave him a look that said "swallow your pride and admit it." "...no. Tell me what it says." You couldn't really blame him. He had never seen one before. Sam found out on her own last time. She told him after it was all said and done.

"It says..."

"Mom! Grandma brought the turkey to life!" Marie said.

Sam and Danny ran down stairs. They just wished they had remember to put the pee stick down. Right as they reached the bottom of the stairs, it fell from Sam's hand. Maddie picked it put. The whole house grew silent. Maddie just looked at it.

"Wait what is that?" asked Kyle.

"It is the stick that says you are going to be a big brother." Replied Maddie.


	50. How?

I own nothing.

"Wait, who brought a turkey?" Sam asked, obviously trying to avoid the obvious subject. She was pregnant and if the bet still stand. If it is a boy it will be Danny Junior. Poor kid. Kyle was babbling again. Even Sam didn't get this one.

"Ah..ew... ugh...ugch...mu...ah!"

Marie was beyond excited. Maddie was in shock. Jack was wrestling the turkey. Everybody else was in a mix of happiness and disbelief. Tucker was proud that Danny still had it in him.

"Maddie, brought it. She thought it was the least she could do." Jack answered.

"Why are you still holding it!" Kyle yelled. Talking about the pee stick. Maddie handed it back to Sam.

Even at 34 this was still embarrassed. There was no planning and no big surprise. Just a stick that said positive.

"I call running the baby shower!" Jazz yelled.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Kyle asked.

"We don't know yet. You can't find out that fast." Danny answered.

"Why not?" Kyle asked.

"Because, it is too small to see." Danny answered.

"How are you suppose to see it?" Kyle asked

"Please tell me you are just acting this stupid." Tucker said.

"Ummmmmmmmmm." Kyle answered. The room went back to silence. "Wait, how did this happen?"

"Danny, you need to give him the talk." Sam replied.

"What talk?" Kyle answered. Danny put a hand around him shoulder and led him into the other room.

"Sooooooooooooo. Surprise!" Sam said.

"Let's go celebrate! I'm going to be an uncle again!" Tucker said. Marie told Seth. It was the start of some major changes.

"EWWWWW!" Looks like Kyle's talk was going well.


	51. Old Face, Sad News

I own nothing. We just pasted chapter 50. Awesome! Comment Names and Vote for gender!

Sam held her own hair back as she dumped the contents of her breakfast down the toilet. Danny was getting her something for her stomach while on the way to work. She stepped into the kitchen. The old fridge was gone. It sat in the garage while they worked. Small samples of tile lined the counter. The kitchen needed to be paid for before the baby came. Money wasn't tight. It was doable. She had a half hour before she had to leave when she heard a knock at her door. Her mother stood there. Should she open it? Was her mother just her to tell Sam how much she didn't approve of having more children. It wasn't worth the risk. Her mother stood right there holding dresses. Pink and white dresses. They looked to be about Marie's size. Oh how much she wished she had Danny's invisibility right now. She was having flashes of memories come back. Their slight approval after he turned out to be the hero. The concern they had when prom night came around and Danny received many threats. All of which were ignored by Sam. The night that at 20 they announced their engagement. Her mother had a tantrum saying it was too soon, they were too young. Her mother's disappointed stare as she walked down the aisle in the dress she wanted instead of the one her mother spent the entire engagement trying to get her to wear. Her mother telling off Danny at the reception. The look her mother gave her when at 22, employed, and married her mother told her that she had moved way to fast and "Look were you ended up. You don't act like a lady. You married a man whose father is an idiot. You know that is exactly how Daniel will turn out to be. You never married anyone rich. You could have had a doctor or a lawyer. Instead you marry a half ghost at 20! Now, you have messed up again and gotten yourself pregnant! Only two years later!" Sam ran. She didn't want to fight back. She just wanted her mother gone, and she was gone for almost 15 years, but there she was. She had obviously had some work done. Her hair was over dyed. Her eyes seemed grayed.

Sam steadied her heart rate. Where was her father? She looked at the dresses again. They were not pink and white the cases to the dresses were. Why was she here? There was no way she knew Sam was pregnant. No one talked to them. Her mother seemed to be thinking. So was she. Finally, she opened the door. The smell of tears and old perfume hit her before the sight of her mother crying did. She wasn't moved. Her mother cried all the time to get her way, cried or yelled. Today was crying.

"What do you want?" Sam asked. The pain of her mother's words still ring in her head.

"I have some news about... your father."


	52. 8 billion

I own nothing. BTW this hits the 25,000 word mark! Poll is still open for gender.

The church was almost empty. A large and expensive black coffin sat opened at the front of the room. Sam's mom cried as she wore a black gown. They all wore black. This was strange for Marie and Kyle. They had never met him. He had a full head of hair, probably a tope. Sam didn't cry. She couldn't. There was no way this was real. It had to be a dream, a weird dream caused by pregnancy hormones. She tried to make it go away. Nothing changed. The body in the coffin was her father. He die from a heart attack. He was sending the night late at work and the stress was too much. None of his friends had shown up. All of them had golf games or work meetings that couldn't be missed. It was so quiet. That was the way her father had been quiet unless he disapproved of something. He was human. After all of the hate and hurtful words, he was human. Human die. The funeral was short and sweet. The sky was cloudy and gray. The grass seemed dead under there feet as they watched the casket be moved into the ground. No one cried. At home, it was silent. Finally, Sam cried. Whether it was hormones or the situation finally hitting her, no one knew. She cried right on the entry way floor. Her father was dead. She had one way to see him, but that was only if he had unfinished business. What could be unfinished? He had died as a billionaire just as he had wanted. Tomorrow, they would read his will. Most of it would go to his wife. Sam didn't think she would get anything. She didn't want anything. But they needed her to hear it. It was a sleepless night. Stress wasn't good for the baby so she played some relaxing music. She didn't know if the baby could hear it, but she hoped it could. At least one of them could sleep.

The room was small. A large short man sat behind a desk. Danny offered to go with her, but she refused. She had to face this alone.

"I see that your husband did not join you." He elongated his vowels. His voice was just a bit high pitched. Sam tried not to hate the annoying voice.

"No. I came only." Sam answered.

"I see. Well, I know this may be a hard time for you, but this must be done. Your Father's belonging were divided between you and your mother. He listed no restrictions on sharing it with your family. He was worth $12,465,879,908 with three $1,000,000 life insurance policies. Your father was very well prepared. He was also old money. Know after taxes and paying off his debt. He left you, Mrs. Manson, Three billion dollars."

"What! That is only a forth of his worth. What happened to the rest!" Mrs. Manson yelled.

"Settle down. He left the rest to your daughter. Which after taxes and your cut is $8,987,365,389."

"This is absurd! He hadn't even seen her in 14 years!"

"He left a note with it. The note says: Darling Daughter. I should have been there for you and you children. I kept separate accounts from your mother. It will not make up for my neglect, but I hope it can at least be a start to earning your forgiveness. Your loving Father."

"But- But- She can't have it! I won't allow it! I was his wife!" Mrs. Manson continued to yell. Sam stopped listening. He had left a majority to her. Danny could have his kitchen professionally done. Some could go to Jack and Maddie for their retirement. All of her children could go to college no problem. It didn't matter. He was gone. Danny could deal with the money. She just wanted to cry. She signed the paper work and opened a new account for the money. She went home.

"So what did he leave you?" Marie asked. Not looking for money, but it see if her grand father had actually left something for her mother.

"Family meeting. Now. We have things to discuss." Sam said.

The family sat in the living room.

"He left me over eight billion dollars. It is an account at the bank. Danny, you can handle it until I feel less sad. Yes, you can use some of it for the kitchen. Save some for the kids college." Sam said. She thought she was getting to what her family wanted to hear.

"The money doesn't matter. We won't touch a cent of it until you are back to normal. The kitchen can wait." Danny said

That was Danny for you. He was clueless, but he had a heart of gold.

Sam spent the next day in bed. She was rich again. It didn't matter. He was gone. She needed to check the ghost zone. Just to see. There was some hope of talking to him again. He wasn't there. No one reported a new door. Nothing had changed. Was he really gone? The silence was her only answer. She needed to stop crying. She was Sam. She didn't cry. Slowly she started to be herself again. A month past without the account being touched. The kitchen stayed unfinished. Until one day, Danny came home to find the men working in the kitchen. Sam was ask to her old self. She was doing something for someone else. His logo was on the new fridge. He laughed. He went upstairs. Marie's room was being worked on too. But only the door. A doggie door was being put in. They were getting a dog? He heard a bark. They already had a dog. Two to be exact. One with white fluffy fur and one that was black as night. They were puppies. Kyle's room already had a doggie door on it. He then saw something amazing. The old storage room was empty except for workers changing into a nursery. Sam had been busy while he was at work.

"Feeling better." He asked his beautiful wife.

"Feeling productive. Think the kids will like the dogs"

"They will love them." Danny replied.

"Mom, Dad. Why is there pee in the hallway?" Kyle asked. He had stepped in it when he entered the house.

Marie walked in. She was holding both puppies. "Whose dogs are these?"

"Yours." Sam answered

"Why does she get two puppies if I don't get one." Kyle complained.

"Yours as in one for Marie, one for you. Now go clean up where your dog peed."


	53. She doesn't know

I own nothing. Polls for gender are open!

"Mom? I didn't think I would hear from you after the funeral... You want to visit?... Bringing gift for the kids?... No! My kids won't be spoiled. I've spent my whole life making sure they do not obsess with money... Yes, you can come, but no gifts... I mean it... She likes blue... Yes, I'm sure it isn't pink... Yes, blue... Blue! She likes blue... Thank you... Aren't you going to ask about Kyle?... So what if he's a boy... I said no girts. That includes clothes for Marie... Bye Mother... See you at eight." That seemed like it was more painful than it should have been. Sam hung up the phone. She felt a headache coming on. Her mother was coming to visit for the first time in years. The kitchen was still under construction, as was the nursery. The living room was a safe place. Then it hit Sam, her mother still didn't know that she was pregnant again. Sam put a hand over her stomach. This was going to be an interesting breakfast.


	54. Mother

I own nothing.

Sam looked at her mother. She had left the first time Sam was pregnant. Last time her mother had said she was too young. Now she was most likely at the other end of the spectrum. Sam was older, maybe too old in her mother's eyes. At this point she could only close her eyes and hope for the best.

"Well Mother, what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked.

"I know I said earlier that I was okay with your father leaving you so much money, but I lied. We have a court date next month so I can get my money back." Her voice was calm and sounded sweet, but her words felt like poison. Her own mother was trying to take away her inheritance, the thing that would make sure her kids had a great future.

"Mother, his will was solid. No lawyer will take you, not against me anyway. Now, I have news to tell you-" Sam said.

"If you are pregnant again, we can just have the thing aborted like you should have had the first two."

"GET OUT! I don't want you in my life. I thought some how in those 14 years you would have changed and been more accepting. Never come near my house or my kids again!" Sam yelled.

"But Sammykins. You are far too old to have another baby. It would just be the logical thing to do."

"OUT!" Sam said as she pointed to the door. Lawyers could handle the court date. She was done with her mother. The stress was not good for the baby. Sam went to lay down as she heard the door close. Fluffy, Marie's puppy, sat outside Sam's door. Midnight, Kyle's puppy, sat in his room. Sam looked at both of them as they looked at her with sad faces. The kids wouldn't be home for hours. She looked in a mirror. Her baby bump was not showing yet. In a way, this disappointed her. She loved this child so much. She loved all her children like they were the moon and stars. Sam turned on music and drifted off to sleep. She woke up at nearly noon. She started laundry. She had quit her job to raise her newest child. Only seven months to go.

She feed the dogs and went into the nursery. It had yet to be painted. She was thinking of neutrals. Danny and Marie wanted blue. Maybe they were right, Sam thought.

The poll for gender is still up. Sorry, I haven't been on here in a week. I had finals, but I am back now! Anyway, poll is up on my profile. GO VOTE! Also needing girl names, but if it is a boy it will be Danny junior. Sorry, he did win the bet.


	55. Normal Mom

I own nothing. Poll still open. It will be opened for a long time. So far, girl is winning.

Sam sat on her bed trying to ignore the urge to cry. 14 years and her mother hadn't changed. She grabbed for her phone and her had went right through it. Fantastic. The baby was giving her powers. Hopefully these only lasted through pregnancy. Her hand reappeared as she drew it closer to herself. Sam looked at her hand for a moment. Then, her phone went off. Jazz.

"So, how'd it go?" Jazz asked

"Terrible. She has a court date to try and take back my inheritance. She told me to get an abortion. So, she hasn't changed." Sam replied.

"Sorry to here that. Anything I can do to help?" Jazz said as she painted her toe nails and held the phone with her shoulder.

"Girl's day? I need to relax. Marie and Kate get out of school at three."

"Mom should be free too. Where should we go?"

"The spa is open until six." Sam replied. A spa day with the girls sounded great.

"Sounds great." Jazz said practically reading Sam's mind.

Sam picked up Kyle, Kate, Marie, Jane, and Kayla from school. She dropped Kyle off at the house and picked up Jazz and Maddie. The girls got mani petis as the moms relaxed in a mud bath. Which Sam mad extra sure was safe for her. Relaxing was easy from then on.

Danny, Tucker, Seth, Kyle, and Jack sat around the TV eating their weight in fudge and cheese snacks which Danny would be cleaning before Sam got home.

"So you ready for another one. More dirty diapers." Tucker said.

"More cravings, and sleepless nights" Jack added.

"I'll be fine. If I can handle twins, I can handle one more. True I have less energy than I had in my 20s but I'm ready." Danny said now scared to death about raising a kid later in life.

"We believe in you just a warning. Three kids are hard to balance." Tucker said trying to be innocent.

"I'll be fin. I've dealt with you most of my life. That's way harder than dealing with three kids." Danny joked

"Oh haha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"I didn't" Danny said.

Maybe things were getting better or maybe Sam's hand was just the beginning. Either way, green eyes would make a difference.


	56. It it

I own nothing. This poll is still open. Thanks to all my reader. I would thank you individually but most of have never left your username anywhere on here so. Thank you anyway. I need girl names.

Sam sat on here bed after a long day of relaxing fluffy and midnight snored to high heaven. Danny was sleeping with his rear in the air barley floating above his bed. He did that when he had a really good dream. Sam opened the window and stood on the ledge. Slowly she put one foot forward. I didn't seem to understand gravity. She woke Danny up with out explaining. Right as he looked at the window, Sam jumped.

Danny rushed to the window in a blinding panic. Had she gone insane? Was she dead? He looked out the window just in time to see Sam safely float to the ground. Her feet still hung a few feet in the air as Danny raced down the stairs to see her. Sam could not get all the way back to the ground. Danny hugged her as she hung there.

"Next time you decide to play hot air balloon, give me a heads up." Danny said almost crying with relief.

"Well , I've done this about seven times while you are at work. I really hate having so much spare time." Sam replied.

"Seven times! And when were you going to tell me that you have ghost powers. Wait! When did you get ghost powers?" Danny said, half in shock, half in confusion.

"I think it is related to the pregnancy. We might have done it differently than last time." Sam said with a hint of shyness in her voice.

"Done 'it' differently?" Danny asked.

"You know. It!"

"What's it?" Danny was lost.

"It It. The it we did to have kids." Sam replied

"Ohhhhhhh... That it!" Danny said finally realizing what Sam meant.

"Just put me down. I just couldn't get to sleep without showing you that." Sam said. Danny carefully placed her on the ground.

They headed inside for a restful night's sleep or a rude case of cravings and morning sickness which ever came first. It still would not be as bad as the twins.

Marie sat at her window trying to forget that her parents had more than one way to do "it." She heard a knock on the window.

"Right on time." Marie said As she grabbed him hand and turned invisible.

"Think we can just pretend we didn't hear your parents say that?" He asked.

"Agreed. Are the others waiting?"

"As usual." They flew into the night.

Marie got something going on. Is Kyle in on it? Who is he? Figure it out or come back here next time.


	57. It's a

I own nothing.

The RV had sat in Jack's garage for a decade. It weapons were miniatures used as everyday wear. It probably didn't work anymore. Probably, unless you happen to be the super genius son of the mayor. T.J. had been working on it in secret for some time. He was barley 16, but most teenager would be ashamed to ride in such an odd vehicle. T.J. would surprisingly love it. It was up and running before Sam was even seven months pregnant. T.J. stopped to look at his watch. Right now the girls were having a baby shower. It was a bit early, but Sam needed it. A little good news and family bonding.

Sam opened another present. It was a baby book on the physiology of babies. Jazz smiled as she was pleased with her choice. The last gift was from her mother. Sam sat it on the counter unopened. Anything from her was unwelcomed. The party went on as usual. Then the big moment came. Danny stood before he crowd to announce the gender.

"Well. I guess this is what everyone has been waiting for. Marie and Kyle want to know if it will be a boy or a girl. I guess I could tell you, but-"

"Danny, don't tease them." Sam interrupted.

"Fine. It is a girl. There happy. No fun." Danny added

"Awesome." Kate added.

The camera zoomed out. Monitors filled the room. A shadowy figure moved past them.


	58. Sickenly Happy

I own nothing.

The monitors showed every room in the Fenton home. A very pregnant Sam in her office with her lawyers talking about how to deal with her mother. Jazz and Tucker entering the home with umbrellas and rain coats. Danny working in a secret lab. Marie talking to Seth in her room. Kyle dancing like a maniac to a boy band on his head phones. Each one in their own little world. None of the suspecting that their worlds were about to come crashing town around them. The man behind the monitors zooms in to see Jazz and Tucker. Slowly their voices become understandable.

"I'm just saying. It would take less than a day to wire my P.D.A into the car." Tucker announced.

Jazz was still holding out on this idea. Her husband was great with technology, but she wasn't about to trust him with their only means of transportation.

"How about not. That car is the only way I can get to work. Buy your own, and then, you can mess with it all you want."

"Alright, I will. Danny! We're here!" Tucker yelled.

The shadowed man moved over to look a different monitor. Danny quickly backed away from an ecto suit, through a doorway behind the garage, and up some stairs into his bedroom closet. The doors behind him quietly shut. He moved a few coats in front of it and shut the closet door.

Jazz looked around the kitchen. Something in the fridge stunk. She pulled out an odd sandwich made of tofu, and other natural ingredients. It wasn't old. It was a craving. Strange that they were still going on, but Jazz put it back with a shrug anyway. Tucker turned on a TV in a different monitor.

Danny moved into the screen. Half of him stayed in the camera's blind spot.

Sam's voice became louder.

"What do you mean 'She could win?'" Sam yelled.

"She's old money. Most lawyers are on her side. Some, like me and the others, think she doesn't deserve it. I mean, who sues a pregnant woman?" The main lawyer yelled with his fist in the air. His own wife was six months pregnant. This was a just cause for him.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Mrs. Manson was going down.

The shadowed man frowned. Sam couldn't get upset, not now. It would have horrible effects on his plan. Sam needed to stay happy until the baby was born.

Another monitor turned on from inside the R.V. T.J. was on a date with a young woman. Probably a year or two older than him. It was doubted that his father knew. They were in a drive-in movie. Amity was old fashion. Only one was open, and it was only open for special occasions. The girl cuddled up to T.J. She looked just like her parents. Star and Quan could not have a lovelier daughter. Neither child knew that their parents once liked each other. They were much like Seth and Marie, for a while anyway. Marie's room now sat empty, but the roof of the R.V. was not. Two couples and very little technology. It could have been peaceful if Desiree wasn't there. Suddenly the swamp movie became real curtsy of some jock saying he wishes the monsters were real so he could show his date just how tough he was. It was very tough as he drove away screaming. Seth, Marie, and T.J. were soon wishing she would go in the thermos. They enjoyed the rest of the movie in peace.

Kayla walked into Kyle's room. She was then on the ground laughing at him. He pulled her over to him and started dancing in the air while holding her hand. She was soon holding on to him in the air. They started slow dancing as he put on end of the head phone in her ear. It was their song. Kyle was very romantic when he wanted to be.

The night was going great. One big happy family. Sickening. The shadowed man turned off the monitors. Two months, two months and his plan could finally be put into action. He missed his chance in life. Death would be different.

Sneak peek into the future.

"We will stop you. Even if I kills me, you will not keep her. I hope you liked your after life, because it is about to end." Danny said as she shot an echo ray from his hand.

That will be in a few chapters. Be patient.


	59. We won

I own nothing.

Sam sat in the court. Her mother was pulling all the stops. She told about how Sam was undeserving. She hadn't talked to her father in years. She must have tricked him into giving her the money. Sam countered with how her mother was just being greedy and how she was pregnant and already had two other children. She spoke of college and diapers. It did not take long for the courts to see that the will was legally binding. What surprised everyone was the signature on the last page. Mrs. Manson had signed as a witness. It was over for her. Sam had won.

Danny sat in the lab. The suit was almost complete. His father had done a good job on the first model. This was far from it. He phased through the floor. He tried to finish the nursery. The colors were picked. Purple, black, and green. Daring but she was Sam's daughter. Fluffy and Midnight played with each other in the living room. Sam pulled into the drive way with the good news. The day was quiet, too quiet. One month left.


	60. 30

I own nothing.

The monitors flickered as the shadowed man also known as Technious 3.0. His hopeful heir's time for arrival was going to be here in less than a month. The only thing he needed was a baby monitor. No one wanted him, but there was a hole in his heart. Being alone gets well lonely. He would let them have their month of peace. Happiness was filling the family. That never last long in the Fenton home.

Okay, little rant. Need names and thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Thought I would stop hiding who the man was. I will update my other stories soon. Just a little case of writers block. Just hoping to get over it soon. Sorry, I will update other stories soon.


	61. Get The Car, NOW!

I own nothing.

Technious 3.0 had short hair that was still white. He had gotten rid of the cape and dressed in a suit. The suit was black and had a white tie. A green watch sat on his wrist and white shades covered his eyes. He had matured since Danny was a teenager. He realized that being crazy would never get him to his goal. It takes calm precise moves to kidnap a child. If he was going to be a father, he needed to be stable. He just had to wait until Sam had her baby girl then everything would be in place.

Meanwhile in the Fenton home

"Randa" Sam Asked

"no." Danny answered. The family was discussing names.

"Rachel."

"no"

"April?"

"no"

Luna?"

"maaaaybe?"

Sam looked at Danny. Three days worth of names and this was the first one he had shown interest in.

"Courtney?"

"That's horrible."

"Gee thanks. Liza?"

"Eh, sounds over used."

"You are very picky. Here's the book. You read me some of them that you like." Sam said as she handed him a book on baby names.

"Fine. Chelsea?" Danny said.

"No."

"Mia?"

"Again no."

"Lily?"

"Maybe?"

"Nevaeh?"

"Eh?"

"Lyla?"

"Best one yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Put that on the list." Sam said.

"Okay so far we have Lyla, Sophia, Kansas, and Amethyst. Amy for short." Danny said.

"Shouldn't Lilith be on the list?" Sam said.

"Wasn't that the name of the flower sack that you and Tucker had. I'd rather not think of you and Tucker as parents."

"But, you said Lily. I just like Lilith better."

"But Lily is not Lilith. So neither is going on the list."

"Fine by me." Sam wasn't angry the idea of her and Tucker as parents was very weird.

"So next is Abigail."

"I think we are done for today." Sam replied.

"Isn't your due date tomorrow?"

"Suppose to be. I don't think it will be."

"Doctors could be wrong." Danny said. Looking at his wife. She had a glow about her. Even when the world was crazy, she was his rock. She could handle just about anything and look fantastic while doing it.

"Why are looking at me like that?" Sam asked.

"Just happy. Unbelievably happy." Danny said with a sigh.

"Well good." Sam said as she kissed Danny.

"Teenager in the room." Kyle said as he went into the kitchen to get a soda.

"Well, we could get our own room."

"And this just got weird." Kyle said as he left his own room.

"We are not Wei- Ahhhhh!" Sam screamed.

"What just happened?" Danny asked.

"Danny, get the car, NOW!" Sam yelled.

"Kyle! Watch the house!" Danny yelled.

Annnnd out the door they went.


	62. Delivery makes three

I own nothing.

The streets were crowded. T.J. ran down the road trying to get to the hospital. Sam sat in the bed. Danny held her hand. Marie and Kyle had to wait until their grandpa Jack got their before they could get to the hospital. T.J. Had been in the R.V. until traffic had gotten so backed up that he had to run the rest on foot just to make it on time. His parents sat in the hospital. His father was trying not to freak out about being in the hospital. The ghost zone sat in wait. Technous was one of them. Silently waiting for this child to unknowingly open a portal between the worlds just as her father had done. Silent air mixed with Sam's screams of pain. Finally the newest member of the Fenton family was in her mother arms. Sweet innocent Lyla Amethyst Fenton. A heathy 7 lb 4 oz white haired and purple eyes breath of perfection.

Technous watched for the portal to open. And it did jut as the baby took her first breath. The worlds collided. Technous took the opportunity to escape. He hid in the lights. Just waiting. He ran into Danny's cell phone. He tries to hold back a laugh. The child would soon be his heir.

Silently day turned to night. He could not steal her in the hospital. He had to wait until the next night when they would be home.


	63. Time

I own nothing.

Lyla smiled at her mother. It was weak, but Sam knew it was a smile. Danny stood near by. As Lyla kept her little eyes closed. Her hand slipped through her mother's. Technious 3.0 sat waiting. Soon bags were packed and the car was being filled up. Danny had hooked up the car seat. The baby slept all the way home. A perfectly finished nursery now had an occupant. Jack and Maddie installed a DNA registered ghost shield. Technious hid in the baby monitor before the shield went up that night. Sam had some reservation about sleeping in a different room, but Danny insisted she needed her rest. Danny sat in the rocking chair and decided to sleep in the room. At least she wouldn't be alone. Sam was exhausted and feel asleep before it was even 9 o'clock. Danny sat in the chair, but eventually he fell asleep too. Technious went to work. With a spark of green lightening, he was in the room. He gently lifted the baby. She started to stir.

"Shuuush Shush, my darling daughter. Daddy is here to take you home." Technious said to the new born.

He phased them through the floor to the basement. Sam had heard the stirring and ran to the nursery.

"Danny! Danny! Wake UP! Lyla is gone!" Sam yelled. Kyle and Marie was quickly awakened. Danny was in the basement in a minute wondering if she had just phased through the floor in her sleep.

Technious soon took over the portal and opened it. Danny came through just in time to see Technious pick up Lyla.

"Ghost child! Well, Ghost adult. I Technious will leave you with one final message. Follow me and you will never see her again." His voice was deeper than usual. He had started to act too much like an old friend, Vlad.

"Put her down." Danny said. Trying not to blast while he still had Lyla.

"Watch it. I am the master of Technology. I can make sure this never opens again!"

"We will stop you. Even if I kills me, you will not keep her. I hope you liked your after life, because it is about to end." Danny said as he shot an ecto ray from his hand.

The portal was destroyed before Technious could leave. Marie went invisible. Danny turned on the obstacle coarse. Sam grabbed an ecto gun. Kyle distracted Technious by shooting next to him. Technious pulled a cape from his coat.

"You really think I would come here without a second escape plan?" He wrapped the cape around them. Marie went to grab Lyla and barley managed to grab the cape as they disappeared. Marie, Lyla, and Technious were gone.

The family sat in tears and sent the Booomerang into the ghost zone. The family was in high alert. Marie opened her eyes, but saw nothing but flashes of lightening move through different spaces in the darkness.


	64. Where?

I own nothing.

Marie sat up. Chains held her small wrist. The room was dark. Flashes of lightening lit it every few seconds reveling a small desk covered in technology that looked like it hadn't worked in years. She tried to use her powers on the locks with no avail. Whatever the cuffs were made of, it was echo resistant. She wasn't getting out of there with her ghost powers. She tried a trick her dad had taught her about the ghost zone. "In the ghost zone, we are the ghost." She turned back to Marie and tried to simply phase through the cuffs. They were also from the human world. If they were not attached to the floor, she would have just lifted them through the wall with her. She needed to get out of here, but where was here?

Lyla was in a fully equipped nursery. The changing table, rocking chair, and feeding system were all hooked up to metal arms coming from the wall. It was too inhuman for a baby. Technious had thought about survival and lessening his own work. He knew nothing about raising a child. He knew nothing about love. Lyla simpler laid there not quiet understanding the circumstances, but knowing that the people she loved were gone. She cried.

Marie's head perked up at the sound of your sister crying. She turned back into ocean. A figure moved in the room, and it was dark. She opened her eyes to see Seth and her loved ones in her living room. This wasn't right.

Technious paid nocturne for his services and his door was closed.

The booomerang found Technious's door. It stopped and sent out a signal to the Spector Speeder. Sam gladly got behind the wheel headed for Technious. You never mess with a mother's little girl.


	65. A Dream is never enough

I own nothing.

Marie looked around the room. She was in her room. Was it all just a dream? Had they just gotten home from the hospital and fallen asleep? Was it possible?

"Mom? Dad?" She went into the kitchen and got herself something to drink. She looked around. It seemed off, but maybe that was just the fact she was still half asleep. Danny was in the lab that he thought no one knew about. Of course Marie knew. Back when her powers were just starting out, she had fallen through the floor right into it. She never told anyone. Her Grandma had the same set up in her house. A small creak ran through the house. Where was everyone? The house was never quiet. Kyle walked into the kitchen and grabbed his bag.

"Hey Sis, you better get ready. You don't want to be late for school." Kyle said.

"Since when do you wake up on time?" Marie asked.

"Since Kayla asked me to." Kyle answered.

Kayla had asked him to get up early for months. He had never done it before. Maybe it was an anniversary or something. Marie didn't question it. She didn't want to ruin a good thing. Her mother walked in wearing clothing that was more gothic than usual.

"Mom, what are you wearing?"

"Your father and I have a date tonight. You two are in charge while we are gone."

"Mom, we will be at school."

"Oh right. Well anyway. Have fun." Sam said.

"Where's Lyla?" Marie asked. She really wanted the Technious thing to just be a dream.

"In her crib." Sam said as she opened the old broken down fridge. Then it hit Marie. They had just remodeled the kitchen. That fridge had been gone for months. She was standing in the old kitchen.

"Ummmmm, Mom?" Marie asked.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Sam answered.

"How do I get out of here?" Marie asked.

"Through the door?" Sam answered.

"Oh, right." Marie opened the door to outside expecting to see the yard. Instead she saw the hallway at school. Great.

She tried to not freak out. She was dreaming. So where was she really?

Marie was asleep with Nocturne's helmet on an old cot in Technious's basement. Sam was half way there. This was the fight to end all fights and Marie was going to miss it.

T.J. sat at home. Waiting until everyone was back. He watched the screens change. One showed GZPS. Ghost Zone positioning system. His mother sat in the chair next to him. Her screen showed files upon files about Technious. Apparently this ghost had been around since Danny was a kid. He was the master of technology. His rants were recorded. Each one grew slower and slower until three years ago when they stopped all together. By everyone's guess that's when he started planning something, but timing didn't fix. How had he known Sam would get pregnant again. Then it hit T.J. White hair. Lyla was Danny's daughter, but her powers were stronger than maybe even her Father's. Had he messed with Danny's ability to reproduce. T.J. winced. Gross train of thought, but it made since. He was the master of technology. Who knows what he had in his own lab. Maybe he had the technology to make sure Danny and Sam produced some kind of super baby. If that was true, Kyle was going to get super jealous. He already hated that Marie had gotten her powers first. Now, his sister had them at a younger age. Maybe he was over thinking it. Marie and Kyle had possessed powered when they were younger. They had gone away and returned when they were older. Would that be the case now? Highly doubted. He remembered Lyla's amethyst eyes looking at him. For a moment they were green. Even if it was just for a moment he knew, she was starting to transform. She was more powerful than anyone knew.

The monitors blinked again. Sam was mere feet away from Technious's door. Things were going to get messy. Fast. Jazz turned on the camera's from the Spector speeder. A few mini camera's captured the door. They floated through the Ghost Zone. If there was going to be a fight, Jazz was going to get it on camera. Sam was through the door, so were Jazz's camera's. Danny was then through. Kyle entered the lab like liar.


	66. Complete

I own nothing. I've never written a long fight scene before, so if it stinks, I'm sorry.

Sam was through the door before Technious could even turn around. In his arms was Lyla. She looked so small being held by such an evil ghost. Sam grew angrier. Kyle was at her side. His anger mad ice pour away from him and freeze the ground within a five foot radius. He held up his arm. An ecto blast was ready in his palm. Danny floated up from the ground behind Technious. His arms were crossed. The room was now covered in ice as Danny hung feet above Technious just waiting for the older ghost to noticed. The technology noticed first. Wires grabbed Danny's hands. The froze before they even touched his skin. His crossed arms grabbed the wires nearest to his hands. He uncrossed his arms in one swift motion. The wires pulled the machines they were connected off the wall. They all turned into ice and shattered midair. Technious noticed too. He turned only to see an ecto blast inches from his face.

"Put my daughter down or else." Danny said through clenched jaws.

"You wouldn't dare touch me while I hold MY daughter. Or while I have your sad excuse for a daughter hostage. I'm the only one that knows where she is." Technious said.

"I'm right here." Marie said while holding pieces of the broken helmet in her hand. She let the pieces fall to the floor. "My dad tells me a lot of stories from his youth. Ever heard the one where he shocked my mom in her sleep causing Nocturnes helmet to break? No? Didn't think so. Now let go of my sister!" Marie held up hand. Technious cornered. As he stood there a cry from dear Lula rang out. His hands were soon frozen in place. A black haired green eyed baby laid in Lyla's place. Danny would think of a name for her later. Soon the ice spread.

Technious screamed out. "No, this isn't suppose to happen! I can't be defeated by my own daughter. I was suppose to raise her! ME! Meeeee!" His face was frozen. Though Danny didn't know if Technious could hear him, he started to speak as Sam grabbed her precious daughter. She held Lula close to her heart.

"She's my daughter. Next time try adoption. She's a Fenton. Did you really expect her to go down without a fight?" Danny held up his hand and gave Technious one final blast. "Let's go home. I don't think it is over, but it won't happen again for a few years at least."

Danny put his arm around Sam as the now complete family left.

Meanwhile back in the lab. T.J. and Jazz were making and sending copies of what just happened. This was one for the history books.

I need names for Lila's ghost half. Send them in! You have one week!


	67. This will continue

This story will be continued in another story. This one is just getting long and the next part takes on a new plot. So, after the next couple of chapters I will begin a sequel to this story. (I can do a story later on of the time missed, but that's just not what I am to write next. Just comment if you want me to add a story about the five years I am skipping.)

Marie and Sam sat at the table talking about old times.

"Remember at prom when Seth danced like a mad man on the table." Marie said.

"Of course, I had to buy a new one. Remember at your graduation when your brother fell off the stage." Sam said with a slight laugh.

"He really is Dad's son." Marie said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Remember when we went prom dress shopping and-"

"Kyle managed to knock over all of the mannequins." Marie ended.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" A little five year old said holding her hands up to Sam holding a picture.

"What do you have here?" Sam said as she picked up her youngest child.

"Who this? She es pretty." In Lyla's hand was a picture of Jane and Marie on the couch smiling like two little girls even though they were nearly 16 in the picture.

"Marie, isn't that Jane?" Sam said handing the picture to her older daughter.

"Yes, I haven't seen her in years. Where did you find this?" Marie asked her little sister.

"My new room had a box on the closet top." Lyla said with a smile.

"And how did you get to the top of the closet?" Sam asked.

"Kyle got it down for me. Something about things change but the past is the same. Time to learn from out mistakes." Lyla answered.

"Can you go get the box?" Marie asked.

"Wes!" Lyla ran from the room to her new bedroom. Aka Marie's old room.

"I must have forgot it when I moved out last month." Marie said. At nearly 21she was average size, but a little short. Her black hair was a little past her shoulders. Her make up was light to match her blue eyes, that had taken on a slight gray color since she had started college and moved closer to the school and farther away from home. Kyla was still living at home. He was trying to earn enough money for his own place. He didn't want to depend on his parents' money for a home.

Lyla came back with a box and sat it on the table. Photos from high school were everywhere. Pictures of Marie's bad hair cut, her geek phase when she started wearing glasses her junior year of high school. A picture of her and Seth kissing midair was soon in Lyla's had. She made a face and put it back. She soon found a picture of midnight and fluffy from when they were puppies. Lyla's eyes lite up. Marie had left Fluffy at home. The landlord didn't allow pets. Even cute potty trained ones.

A picture of Technious frozen sat at the bottom.

"He looks alone." Lyla said looking at his face.

"He always was. He did a lot of bad things through the years. Not all ghost are bad." Sam said looking at Tehcnious's face a noticing the loneliness Lyla was talking about.

"Mom, did I do that? That man did I hurt him? You always talk about the man I froze. Is that him?" Lyla said with a sad face. The story had always been told with pride. Lyla's first successful fight. Yet, all she could feel for him was pity. This had once been a man. She turned him to ice. Nothing more.

"You didn't kill him. You can't kill the dead." Marie said. She remembered that horrible feeling of being kidnapped and passing out. Such an evil man deserved a worse fate, but youth brought a new point of view. He was a man. Once upon a time.

The pictures were put back and the was in Marie's car in a matter of minutes. Was this what Kyle meant by mistakes. Technious wasn't dead. Just missing. Probably going to try something else someday. The sun was low in the sky as Marie drove away.

"You need to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." Sam said.

"But, mom!"

"Not but just bed." Sam said as she took her daughter to her room. She fell asleep quickly. Thinking only of the man she had defeated and the tear in his eyes that no one else saw.


End file.
